Noob
by rockflavouredicecream
Summary: So, what do you think happens when a human actually gets sucked into a video game when they have no fighting experience or unnatural ability? Of course they're going to get their butt kicked! Non-gamer, Alexis has to fight her way to the surface of the Earth before sinking into the technological realm where she doesn't belong and becomes a "fictional character" to reality... (R&R)
1. Prologue Part 1: n00b

**Hi everyone, it's been a long time since I've actually been on this website. Like, a really long time.**

**But let's get something straight. (Read this if you want, but don't say I didn't warn you)**

**This is a parody based on the majority of OC fan-fiction that have your typical, self-insert game-crazy fan-girl who gets sucked into her favorite video game and meets everyone, makes friends with the princesses, Samus and the hot swordsmen posse, saves the day from evil _villains_ ****like an OOC Ganondork.****  
><strong>

**And then the fan-girl hooks up with someone in that hot swordsmen posse (Ike namely), and they all live happily after in the _Smash Mansion_ forever and ever.**

**First of all, I have an OC. But she's nothing like me. The prologue is in her point of view, so you'll understand better what kind of person she is. Who knows, she may piss you off like all OC's seem to do. But one thing that can assure you is that she is definitely not a Mary-Sue. I did that test 8 times and I could have sworn that the first one of my results claimed me to be neglectful of her. As far as I know, we have nothing in common. I love the game, play video games, love the characters in the games and _sheepishly_ admit that Ike is Yum-tastic. Especially since they gave him the Radiant Dawn design, with all the muscles and stuff.**

**Here's a link to the test if you're interested: . **

**Second of all, I'm trying to be as realistic as possible with this. And to be quite frank, logic doesn't like the idea of someone being sucked into a video game, so that's why it doesn't happen. But if that was the case, why bother calling this a fan-_fiction_? But if we were to be realistic enough, if someone were to get sucked in to this game, the other characters would be total _robots_. You wouldn't hear anything coming from Sonic other than the grunts he makes when he attacks/gets hit, or maybe even his taunts would be repeated. Imagine Sonic only ever saying 'You're too slow!' or 'Sonic Speed!' over and over and over and so on.  
><strong>

**That would be boring for both the writer and the reader, I would assume.**

**So, I'm going to add a sci-fi/fantasy kind of twist to this and make it so that it won't bore you. Also, make note that it's realistic enough to may even give the characters no memory of what happened in their previous franchises, reason being that everything is coded in a different format, technologically speaking. For example, they wouldn't build Super Smash Bros off of the same game mechanics from Super Mario, right? They create Mario's character model from scratch at Super Smash Bros, they wouldn't rip the same model from Super Mario 3D Land. And given the relevant signs of personality in the Smash Bros. Franchise, one can only assume what the characters would be like given by the lacking traits in the Smash Bros franchise, and the general depiction of personality types that their creators and fans give them. I'll try the best I can to prevent anyone from being OOC, but I warn you that Kirby will have no memory of fighting King Dedede or Metaknight in the SSB series. Same goes for anyone in the game... If I've made my point easy to understand. I'm horrible at explaining things!**

**That's all I have to say for now. Roll the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Smash Bros. If I did, then I'd be rich. And if I were rich, I'd spend my good money on a llama petting zoo... :)**

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think happens when a human actually gets sucked into a video game when they have no fighting experience or unnatural ability? Of course they're going to get their butt kicked! Non-gamer, Alexis has to fight her way to the surface of the Earth before sinking into the technological realm where she doesn't belong and becomes a "fictional character" to reality...<em>

**...**

**Noob**

**(Prologue)**

**n00b: Part 1**

**O.C. Point of View (Lexi)**

**...**

"_Breathe slowly as you hold this pose…"_

As directed from the white silhouette of a young woman in yoga pants, illuminated brightly from the television. I shifted my one leg standing me upon the balance board for the pacing red dot on the screen to make its way to the target in the very center.

As calm as I was from practicing yoga, her tranquil voice and even smoother ambiance in the background, I was a bit irritated by the piercing artificial light that dimly lit the room darkened by black curtains. I wasn't really aware of what time it is, but I spent an estimated six hours studying and two hours of yoga to ease myself of the upcoming stress of the final exams before the summer.

But as I was probably holding that pose for nearly 15 minutes (a new accomplished record, thank you), the curtains swayed suddenly to reveal a stunning natural light peering in the horizon, shooting beams into my weary eyes.

"What are you doing up so early?" my mother questions from behind me, only her voice that shows disapproval from what I can see. She continues, "Your exams don't start in three hours."

I glance at her, my eyes now adjusting to the natural light from the window. She was in her pajamas, so she hasn't been up too long. It makes me wonder…

"What time is it?" I ask her groggily, my senses reminding me that I'm tired. My mother simpers…

"5:30."

"What?" I reply staggered. I didn't know that I had that sort of ability to stay up so long!

"In the morning—"

"Yeah thanks, I geddit." I rolled my eyes.

Now it was time for her to roll her eyes, subtly a mimic of my initial trait. "So answer my question."

"What?"

"Why are you up so early."

I begin to chuckle sheepishly; my mom is looking kind of worried now.

"Well, you see… it's not about how early I got up…"

"Oh no…"

"But about how long I—"

"—stayed up for." She completed my reply. Hey, this lady knows me better than I thought! I rebuttal nothing in my defenses when she shot me a glare.

"And how long did you stay up for, Lexi?" she glowered, insightful to my upcoming reply. I was sort of having fun with this, so I continued leisurely.

"Well, I studied until 4:30, and I started my Yoga right about… about after. My memory's a bit fuzzy."

"Probably because your body needs its rest right now…" she suggests blandly.

"Nah, I can live." I laugh it off, "I think I should start studying again."

"Lexi."

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep. You've got three hours to go." She ordered

"But Mom, then I'll sleep right through the testing hours!" I countered her demand.

"Lexi, you'll sleep through the test anyway…"

"No I won't! Just… give me a coffee, and I'll be okay." I assure her, not even confident about it myself, now come to think of it.

"… Well, I'll see you at your funeral." I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter under her breath.

"_Excuse me_?" I demanded her to repeat herself.

"Would you like a coffee?" she asks, monotonously, "Because you even said yourself that you would rather starve yourself than have a cup of coffee."

"When did I say that?" I quirk up an eyebrow, not really sure when I had said that.

"About a week ago you said that, most recently." I knew that I didn't like the drink; I just didn't think that I'd dislike it that much.

I'm a bit of a health-nut you see, so normally I'd find an natural alternative to energise me in the morning, like perhaps an orange juice and a nice breakfast; a toasted English muffin with a gram of honey and peanut butter. But as of now, not even that could do me in like a powerhouse java cup, so just this once, I might have to tolerate _thee damned vile! _

"No, it's okay. I'll have one." I finalized. And with that, we walked into the kitchen where the coffee pot kept the beverage warm. Soon enough we both sat at the table with warm cups in our hands, talking about plans for the day.

On my part, I have two parts of my exam: the written and the _endurance test_

As you may have guessed already, my exams are for Gym class. I'm aiming for the top mark, since I'm already the best mark in my class. I already applied to multiple universities for Physical Education and Health, so my exam scores may stabilize the possibilities. I'm not exactly sure what I have in mind of what I want to be, but all I really care about is getting into a career in which I can really enjoy myself; whether I'm going to be a fitness instructor or a nutritionist, it has to do with something that keeps up with a healthy lifestyle.

… To the lazy gamers who are reading this, I apologize _in advance_.

My mom is going to pick up my little brother in the meantime for a dentist's appointment. They also have to go shopping later, so I basically have the house to myself until 6. I promised Sam and Joanna that they could come over today, I think maybe because my brother told them that we're getting this thing called a Wii U…?

It's like a Wii, but with a U at the end, I'm guessing.

He said that they're getting the newest addition to the Super Smash Bros. series, so they probably are coming over for that, I'm guessing. I've known my little nerd posse for long enough now, and knowing them, that's the only thing they can do at my house without getting bored. I try to encourage outdoor play, like football or something, but it doesn't last long until:

One of them passes out from too much physical work.

Both of them get bored.

Now, I know about the game Super Smash Bros. I'm not completely oblivious to all things geeky; because my little brother plays that game every chance he gets until he's blue in the face. Every time we're at my place, they're playing Super Smash Bros. on my Wii (I think this one is called _Brawl_) with my brother. And when I'm at one of their houses they're playing the same thing, only sometimes they play an older version called _Melee_.

Don't get me wrong, I'm sure this game is great to those who find it great. But for me, who isn't a gamer, I'm not very amused by it. Please, hold onto your stones before you throw them at me, but is it wrong if I don't like this game, as well as many other games? Is it wrong that I don't even like technology, period? Seriously, my cell phone hasn't even been touched _once _in three months, and I don't socialize over the internet; especially with all this talk about '_hackers_' nowadays.

Getting back about this videogame though, I'm not knocking it down. And yes, I did try it out. That was probably the best bonding time I had with my brother—and I didn't like it. I remember playing as this cute little pink thingy with rosy little cheeks and a squeaky adorable little voice, while my brother was an elf boy clad in a green hat and dress thingy with Japanese cartoon-eyes…

I think my brother said his name was _Zelda_… I'm not so sure.

Anyway, I couldn't figure out how to play this game and gave up, frustrated. Though, I'm not one to point fingers because my friends probably feel the same way about sports. I just wish that either one of us could understand one another without having to play a videogame, _or_ a sport. The most I can stitch together out of these opposing hobbies is that game Wii Fit that I'd play occasionally. But when the suggestion would come up, I'd get all kinds of dirty looks. I even get judged when I'm playing it by myself...

I really don't get it.

Trying to figure this out in my head, I place my head on the table, mostly because I'm tired though. The cup in my hands had brought me nothing but a churning stomach that barely digests it. So you could say that I'm a bit sick as well.

I am definitely going to pass out.

My mother has been quiet for a while now, but it's been this way for the last six years since her divorce with my father. I can't say that I'm exactly affected by this, because for some odd reason, I hardly remember him.

I'll occasionally ask about what he was like, and what exactly happened. But my mother only would say something like:

"He was a recluse." Or something like, "He wasn't very affectionate, so I left him with custody of you and your brother."

But from what it seemed, she wasn't exactly sure herself. It almost seemed as if she never knew him either. Her silent depression only seemed to get moodier and moodier (and I think age is partly the culprit).

I find it incredibly strange that I can hardly remember what life was like beforehand before he disappeared 10 years ago. I must have been 8 years old at the time. But that still gives me no excuse to forget. I at least have to remember _something_.

But never mind about the father I hardly know, and pretty much cared even less about, I shifted my attention to mom, who was gazing down at her steaming mug placed between her palms and enclosed within thin, laced fingers. I gently placed my hand on hers and gave her a smile, innate since this counselling was only routine.

And as expected, she returns a half-hearted smile my way, leaving me so curious as to why she was so upset. Was it even dad at all?

My mother turns to me with a sigh. "Well, I have to drop off your brother." She says as she stands up at the table. Curious as to what time it was, I glance at the wall clock above the fridge.

Twenty minutes had already passed, and I'm not even done my coffee. It goes to show how hesitant I am about this stuff. I glance back at my mom, because it's still too early for them to leave.

"Already?" I question, "there's still like an hour to go before he goes."

She rubs her dreary eyes with her palms and yawns, "Yeah, but I've got an intervention to go to in the city. It takes an hour to get there and back."

"Seriously!?" I smack my hands down onto the table. "Is the school even open at that this hour?"

Mom pauses thoughtfully, until she replies, "I think the janitors would be there." She shrugs.

"Why can't he take the bus?"

"Because you know what he's going through with those older kids, right? They're picking on him at school, so why should he get picked on the bus? It's the most I can do for him right now."

"Oh yeah…" I pause for a moment, conjuring the final idea that comes to mind, and I'm going to regret this…

"I'll drive him." I suggest which earns me a glare from my mom.

"Alexis, you're in no condition to even drive yourself right now." She objected under a snarl. What got her goat?

"Mom, I'm not that tired." I admit _half_ true to my word. "Just give me an hour or two nap and I'll be fine."

"… Fine then."

I honestly didn't expect her to give in that easily, but I guess this meeting is very important to her. I watched her pace down the hall, up the stairs and into her room, getting herself ready for the conference that's coming up soon. As for myself, I held my nose and chugged down that awful hot beverage, only getting myself sicker in the process.

I was definitely not used to this.

I began to walk towards my room, almost trying to get through the locked door beneath the stairwell.

Am I really that dumb when tired? I've been in this house long enough to know that that door will always be locked, and will never be my room. Though, it was always such a mystery to me…

But, never mind that, I trailed myself up the stairs as well to get into my room as well, but first, I decided to check on my little brother first.

I stopped by his door and it creaked open slightly, slow enough not to wake up the sleeping boy. Gazing at the little guy long enough, sleeping soundly and peaceful, I've come to realize that he's an adorable little shit. Not _just_ a little shit:

Curly honey-brown locks, chubby rose-tinted cheeks, button nose… He can't be ten years old already! He's hasn't even reached 5 feet yet! (I must get my tall height from dad then, because I'm a whopping 5'7"… that's taller than my mom)

Smiling to myself, I gently close the door behind me and head over to my room to only plop down into my bed for a two hour power nap…

* * *

><p>"<em>Alexis." A voice says to me in the pure black atmosphere, since my eyes had refused to open. The voice by itself was deep, thundering the skies and a ringing echo that follows. I couldn't see a thing through closed eyes. I yet didn't have a voice in the matter. I was compelled to speak, but nothing had come out, as if my lips and voice box couldn't function.<em>

_Something about this felt like a dream. So I must be asleep or something. But still…_

_This voice sounded familiar. The voice continues, _

"_You are fading away from reality into the depths of my grasp."_

_I feel myself sinking slightly, the voice was giving me chills down my spine. I could feel the shaking in my sleep._

"_You are tired? Are you not?"_

_I still couldn't answer, sinking even lower._

"_You are amongst many who are. But you, my love, are something special to me."_

_Sinking even lower, but now I begin to struggle._

"_In this heaven, we will be together my darling…"_

"_No time, no mortality…"_

"_Tranquility…"_

"_You, Jordan and myself…"_

"_Forever without end—"_

**-*HONK HONK!***

I sprang up from the bed recklessly from that ridiculously weird, creepy (and corny if you ask me) and screamed, probably waking everyone in the neighborhood up if the honking didn't! That sort of noise was familiar—like that sort of noise that would come from… my car…

I ran up to my window, and what do I see? That little shit honking the horn of my car, glaring back up at my window... Uh oh.

I glance nervously at my wall clock and I see that the time is…

8:00!? Dammit! I lost track of time. Jordan is going to be 10 minutes late!

Now that I'm mostly awake, I hurriedly gather my study notes and rush down the stairs, almost tripping down them at the time. I ran out the door and to my brother, sharply snatching the keys from his grasp.

"Don't do that!" I snarled at Jordan, who didn't even flinch. In fact, he just rolled his eyes at me.

"You wouldn't have woken up otherwise."

He may have had a point, but that didn't excuse him me smacking the brat upside the head.

It was only then that he flinched, and it was then when he stomped on my foot.

I yelped, but didn't continue our childish dispute. As the best sister that I am, I just simply lead him into the backseat of the car. And to sugar-coat my sweetness (feeling the diabetes already), I advanced at clipping on his seatbelt**—*SMACK***

"Don't touch me!" He hissed, his hazel eyes narrowed at me like darts… and now my cheek stings. That _really_ woke me up, I was sure.

"…Fine." I threw my hands up in surrender. Not showing any frustration or loss of temper, I sigh instead, hopping into the driver's seat. "You're ten now Jordan. You're right; I shouldn't put your on seatbelt for you." And I know I'm offended right now, but I might have been the one that offended him.

Though, I can't help it when he looks like he's seven years old…

Sitting fully in the driver's seat, I peer in the rear-view mirror and notice something that I can't believe I haven't noticed before.

"Um, Jordan…" I drawled out, receiving his attention.

"What?"

"Your glasses?"

"No."

"… Excuse me?" I furrowed my eyebrows at his reflection in the mirror.

"I said _no_." he snidely repeated.

I coiled my head slowly, maintaining a calm gesture, I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Oh really?" I question, which deserved the rise of Jordan's brow. At this I proceeded with my bargain. "If you get your glasses on, we'll get breakfast at Dairy Queen!"

"…"

"I'll get you a new video game!"

"…"

"… I'll give you a hug?"

"No."

His eyes drop to the floor of the car and he gazes down there for a while. I lament solemnly, feeling defeated.

"Why don't you want to put on your glasses?" I ask.

"It's none of your business." His gaze unmoved, as he folds his arms and pouts. I already have an idea why he won't put his glasses on. If I even used to make fun of him for it when I was thirteen, who says that thirteen year old bullies wouldn't? But nonetheless, I pretended that I didn't know anything, just so that he can go on throughout the day without spiting me too much.

I turn back to him and disregard my speculations inwardly, "Well, can you at least put on your glasses before Mom picks you up?" I ask regretfully, because he actually needs those glasses.

He nods, "Fine." And like that, we were done talking I guess. I say this given that he wouldn't respond to anything I said to him after our short conversation.

You know, I may have been a jerk to him for the first thirteen years of my life, but I've been trying to patch up our broken relationship for four years as best as I could…

What am I doing wrong?

* * *

><p>It's been a struggle; trying to lighten the mood with my unfriendly little brother, and trying to drive at the same time while my eyes were trying to close themselves. I know that I said that I was awake on many occasions, but that was in the heat of the moment. I wasn't actually awake, I was… momentarily very cautious of my surroundings, at the time. This was most likely because no one was on the road at the time, I mean, Jordan's school is in the middle of nowhere and our town isn't <em>too<em> big.

Jordan better be at least thankful that I didn't get the both of us killed; after all, I sped through 2 red lights and swerved around turns as if I were drunk. I'm surprised that I wasn't even arrested, let alone even sighted out for my horrible driving. I'm just glad no one was hurt and I didn't have to take any money out of my savings to pay a fine.

Thankfully I made it okay to school, probably because I realized I put our lives in danger and became more alert.

Now is the time for my phys. ed exam! Though, I don't know how long I'd last for the endurance exam, I'm very confident in the written exam, since, you know, I studied _all night_… and half of the morning.

After a few sharp corners and turns made in the narrow halls of the school, I finally made it to…

The Library! To study! I've got about an hour to study so it would be wise to review everything, so I start by sitting at one of the cubicles and studying for about ten minutes…

But then came Karen: her pink and purple streaked pigtails bouncing up and down, with ridiculous cat ear accessories on her head, adorned by a lacey headpiece with ribbons on the sides. Scanning that odd creature even more, I noticed she had an outfit on that oddly looks similar to that of a sailor's, but with a skirt and informally placed buttons that displayed Japanese Cartoon characters on them, everywhere on her shirt. I was slightly disturbed to find that her skirt was actually shortened, _noticeably _(given that I could actually see the pins that held together the fold), and the eyesore rainbow-striped stockings she decided to wear with vibrant-almost neon, knit fingerless gloves, that had even more buttons on them.

Normally, she dresses weird: whether it may be that her fingernails are all different colours, or that she wears tacky contact lenses, or even that one time she brought that stupid neon green with that clashed with that stupid orange outfit and red goggles. Something about today's outfit though… I'm getting a bit sick just looking at it.

Did I tell you about Karen before? No? Okay, let's begin.

Karen is Samantha's younger sibling, a Freshman (Freshwoman? Freshgirl? I don't get it) who started hanging out with us, simply because she has no one to go to.

She's a nice girl and all… but she's kind of creepy. I remember this one time we passed a (good-looking) gay couple in the halls, and she went _crazy_. Like not homophobe crazy where she'd go out of bounds to humiliate them, but the kind of crazy where she failed her arms and cried "_**Yowee**_! OMG, too _**Sue-go-ee**_ and _**Caw-wah-ee**_! _**Day-Sue**_!"

She said something along those lines and some other things that I refuse to remember.

What do those _words_ mean anyway!?

Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand, I can't necessarily say I dislike her, but I'll admit that I find her very annoying to deal with. And now that I'm tired, and probably cranky, it's not the best time to deal with her and her squeaky '_**Anna-May' **_blabber.

"OMG Konichiwa Lexi-Chan!" she squealed, already killing my nerves, but being too patient, I participated in the upcoming conversation anyway.

"Hi Karen, what can I help you with?" I replied groggily.

"Have you seen Onee-sama?" she tilted her head, letting her curly pigtails flip-flop.

"… What did you call me?"

"No! Baka! Desu! I'm talking about my sister, Samantha-sama." She explains, "Onee-sama means _sister_ in _Japanese_!" she giggled. That last part seemed as if she was bragging.

"… No, Karen, I have not seen your sister. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Karen—

Wait! Did she refer to herself in 3rd person perspective!?

—was getting a little lonely…" she tapped her pouted lip with her manicured finger, shining her eyes at me. "But Karen thinks—

_Lexi_ thinks this is ridiculous.

—That she'll hang around Lexi-chan!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was especially grumpy this morning, so it was a bit hard telling her to _get lost_ the nice way.

"Karen?" I began numbly.

She tilted her head again, "Chu?" (what the heck?)

"I need to study for my test, don't you?" I peered at her with a doubtful glare… and the girl began to cry! And not just crying, I mean, as if she were having a tantrum, so I got gawked at by other students in the library who were studying at the time.

Whoops! I didn't mean to look _that_ mean!

Warily, I glance at the poor girl who had waterfalls pouring out of her eyes. I tapped her lightly on the shoulder, "Karen, I'm sorry. I just wanted to study. I wasn't angry at you or anything." Though I was getting slightly aggravated at the time, I don't think that I'm generally easy to anger. I smiled at her reassuringly of the half-lie I emitted to her, and thankfully her rampant wailing died down into sobs.

"It's okay, Lexi-chan," she sniffled, "I'm just having a little trouble studying is all. I don't get it_. Desu__**.**__"_

I sighed, "What are you studying for?" I ask her, repentantly.

"Science…"

"… I'm actually pretty good at science, so perhaps I can be of help to you." I offer, because I honestly didn't know what I was thinking. But it was relieving how fast she was to stop crying—with the power of kindness, of course.

Her eyes widened greatly—enough for me to see that she has coloured contacts in, but this time oddly coloured heterochromia with a tacky green and deformed red one.

I shuddered at eye contact.

"Would you do that for me, nyan-desu?" she batted her groomed eyelashes.

"… I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

* * *

><p>But oh, it did hurt. It hurt very much! Where should I start, in short summary of course…?<p>

In the library is where we both were, as I was secretly hoping that her sister would come by and take Karen away from me. Not only was she taking time away from me to study for my own exam, but she wouldn't even let me help her study for her own. She wasn't participating at all. She was just blabbering about her "_Sharingan_" contact lens and threatening me that if I pronounced "_Sharingan_" wrong again she'd use her "_Sharingan Powers_" to kick my butt, or something like that. And at first, I thought she was joking, but then I memorized the word "_Sharingan_" after I saw a deadly glint in her eye… _desu_.

I really wonder how _Samantha_ deals with her shenanigans.

Continuing on, I had no time to my studies or her studies. That whole hour was about_ "Sharingan"_.

And it gets _better_.

I went to my written test, half-asleep. And out of the 100 questions on that exam, I answered _nothing_.

_Nothing_, as in, I forgot _everything_!

I handed in an empty test sheet!

Wait, it gets even better, here's the best part:

I passed out in the endurance exam! That's what they've told me in the infirmary. They said that I wiped out running down-hill in the school yard during the 'One Mile Marathon'.

And I remember tumbling down that hill faster than a hipster tumbles on Tumblr. It should have hurt, because I feel the strain in my neck right now, but I didn't because I was too tired and my body forced me to fall asleep. I'm lucky that my neck didn't break, that's for sure.

After all that, I think I'm starting to dislike Karen. But still, I managed to pass the course anyway, being the highest mark in the class. I can't be too mad about it. Maybe I just need sometime too cool off.

Which is pretty much what I did in the car; Joanna drove me home in my own vehicle today, while Samantha trailed behind to meet her at my place, we were all going to hang out at my place today. Just me, Joanna, Samantha and her sister Karen…

When I heard that Karen wanted to come and 'see my place*_insert improper Japanese here_*', I wanted to protest, but something in my conscience told me that wouldn't be very nice, so I let her come along anyway, trying to ignore her as best as I can. Not that she cared to talk to me with Samantha around; in fact, she didn't even care enough to ask about how my test went.

*_Sigh_*

And when we got to my house at 2:30, we did what we normally do every time we go to my house:  
>Go outside and bum around for 15 minutes, then play <em>Super Smash Bros<em>. on my Wii for the rest of the time they've got here. I told them that I wanted them out by seven because my 'grandma is coming'. But really it was because they were ignoring me for that stupid game, and I'm getting very bored.

Right now I have three hours to go with these weirdos, so I listened in on what they were talking about, without having to watch them, only having to prevent myself from laughing too hard:

"Wow, you know, Snake is too hot in here." I heard Joanna's fluttery giggle.

"Are you kidding?" Samantha guffawed, "Ike is super gorgeous. I'm going to play as him, since he's my best character."

_Click click_

"Really?" Joanna laughed, "I'm actually pretty good with Marth, so we'll have a Fire Emblem duel."

_Click click_

"Karen! Why did you put Joanna and I on _Team Battle_!?"

"Marth and Ike can't fight each other—they're too in love, nyan!"

"This was the same issue with Marth and Roy, Karen!"

"Yeah, but Roy couldn't stay with Marth. So, they broke up and Marth moved on with Ike, desu!"

"…What?"

"They're happily married, and have a son named Ness, which is who I'll be."

_Click click_

"What!?"

"Marth is also pregnant with an upcoming baby, desu"

"WHAT!?"

"Last time I played classic Fire Emblem, Marth is a prince, and marries his lover Caed—"

"—Ike! And we're going to put Ike's ex-girlfriend on the opposing team!"

_Click click_

"Peach!?"

"Yeah, desu! She cheated on Mario for Ike, and then cheated on Ike for Sonic… baka-slut."

"What the actual fu—"

"And they're going brawl it out in the _Smash Mansi_on."

_Click click_

"… You mean Luigi's Mansion?"

"I quit!" Samantha throws her hands up in the air in frustration, making her way in my direction. "I'm chilling with Lexi."

Joanna follows her close behind, trying to get away from Karen, I'm guessing.

As grateful as I am to finally get attention from my friends, I'm not as excited. During the curriculum of high school, it has taken me from freshmen years until now to realize that we don't have anything in common, so it won't be long until they find something else to do on that videogame.

And just as mentioned before, they found something else to do before anything could have been said to me, because my little brother had walked in with the Wii U and the new Super Smash Bros. for said system. Mom follows in behind him and says hello to everyone in the room, before she leaves off into her own room.

You know, I haven't said a word since we got inside the house. I'm starting to think I'm too old for having friends over, because if friends are supposed to do ignore me the moment they spot something that they find interesting, then I _personally_ find it very immature...

My friends and Karen had swarmed my little brother, who held the box in his arms, waddling over to the TV area to hook it up. That was the first time I've ever seen my brother this happy in a long time, so I have nothing to say in offence; just that I wish that _I_ could be the one that makes him happy.

Everyone huddled around to set up the new gaming system and as for myself… I went to bed. Or at least that was my intention…

"Alexis." My brother called out from the living room, watching my friends plug in the machine.

"Yes, what do you need, Jordan?" I asked; swallowing down a lump in my throat.

"Plug in the router, I want to go online." He commanded, deadpan as ever.

Being that wonderful sister (and friend) that I am, I obliged without hesitancy. I didn't even roll my eyes, as much as I wanted to. I went into the office, unplugged and plugged in the router that hardly ever receives any sort of internet, **zapping myself in the process** (what I'd do for you to appreciate me, Jordan).

I left the office quietly, not to receive any acknowledgement from said brother when I passed by. Samantha seemed to notice me though.

"Hey, you're not staying with us? Where are you going?" She raises a brow cautiously. I didn't really want to tell her why.

_Well hmm, could it be because I'm partially mad about being ignored at my own house by everyone over a dumb videogame, Samantha?_

"I'm just really tired, right now." I tell her, half-heartedly, because I really am tired after pulling an all-nighter. I can honestly tell you now that I'm ready to pass out.

Karen turns to me, frowning, "Oh come on! You have to try this game! It's super sugoi, desu-ka!"

_Also the fact that they just __**had**__ to bring Karen along. This girl was the reason I failed the exam, so how can't I be mad?_

Samantha defends me from her sister "Leave her alone Karen, _she really needs her sleep_." At the last part, she glared at her sister, silencing Karen from her screechy ritual of improper Japanese (or Korean? Chinese? I can't tell). Samantha coils to me sympathetically, "Yeah, go get some rest, Lexi, you definitely need it after all this. I'll text you later."

"Yeah, see ya later, sweet dreams!" Joanna followed up after, "I'll be sure to give you a call or something."

I nodded with a smile, knowing that they will. If there's anything to like about my friends, it's that they're fun to talk to on text message, problem being that I haven't seen my phone in three months. But I didn't bother telling her that.

I left them to carry on with my regular routine before going to bed: taking a shower and dressing in my ducky-covered onesee pajama (don't judge me), brushing my teeth—

—why is my phone in the medicine cabinet? I normally find the thing in really weird places like under the couch cushions, or maybe even in the fridge sometimes. But I never normally use the medicine cabinet.

I check my phone, only not to be surprised that the poor thing is dead. So dim-minded as I am normally, I amble over to my room and plop on my bed, without considering to charge my phone. I guess when you're tired and you see a bed, nothing really matters to you at the moment, not even a social life. To add insult to injury, I think I must have slept on my phone or something, not that I noticed anyway at the time. I fell asleep pretty quickly, actually, the moment I fell on the bed was the moment that my eyes closed by themselves...

Fully unaware that I was delving into probably the longest sleep in my life, what probably seemed like forever.

…

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED (Prologue)<strong>

**That... was longer than what I have anticipated for. But if I'm going to be totally blunt, this is the closest thing that I have to an original story so far. So, I'm pretty excited to work with this story. Also, I know what you were probably thinking at that part with the dream that she had, and how cheesy it was. Well, hold onto your graters, because there's probably going to be more cheese coming your way.**

**Okay, where do I begin...Remember this part?**

_She's a nice girl and all… but she's kind of creepy. I remember this one time we passed a (good-looking) gay couple in the halls, and she went crazy. Like not homophobe crazy where she'd go out of bounds to humiliate them, but the kind of crazy where she flailed her arms and cried "**Yowee**! OMG, too **Sue-go-ee** and **Caw-wah-ee**! **Day-Sue**!"_

_She said something along those lines and some other things that I refuse to remember._

_What do those words mean anyway!?_

_Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand, I can't necessarily say I dislike her, but I'll admit that I find her very annoying to deal with. And now that I'm tired, and probably cranky, it's not the best time to deal with her and her squeaky '**Anna-May' **blabber._

**Well, if you enunciate it, you'll notice that the words in** _**bold italics **_**are** **Alexis' depictions of weaboo blabber:**

_**Yowee = Yaoi**_

__**Sue-go-ee = Sugoi**__

__**_**Caw-wah-ee = Kawaii**_**__

__**_**_**Day-Sue = Desu**_**_**__

__**_**_**_**Anna-May = Anime**_**_**_**__

********Anyway, long story is long. Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment. I look forward to compliments or critiques, I appreciate both. Also, since this is a parody (mostly), I may or may not have offended someone without intending to, and if I did, please let me know, and I can try and arrange an for alternative effect.********

********Heed my warning, I may update slowly, given that University is, let me tell you, they give a heavy workload. But, if this story is thoroughly enjoyed, I will try and complete the story as best as I can.********


	2. Prologue Part 2: n00b-comer

**Another chapter of the prologue in one day! Originally, both of the chapters were intended on being one really long chapter. But I figured that it would have been easier on the reader if I separated it into two chapters, so that's why you may find that this part of the prologue was shorter than the other. I had to find time to fit in the smashers, mind you that they're not thoroughly introduced, mind you, they're heavily mentioned.**

**Also note that the rest of the story is going to be in THIRD-PERSON perspective. And you'll notice the switch between realities, which I can understand if it gets confusing.**

**That's all I have to say for now. Roll the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Smash Bros... But that doesn't stop from wishing I did!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think happens when a human actually gets sucked into a video game when they have no fighting experience or unnatural ability? Of course they're going to get their butt kicked! Non-gamer, Alexis has to fight her way to the surface of the Earth before sinking into the technological realm where she doesn't belong and becomes a "fictional character" to reality...<em>

**...**

**Noob**

**(Prologue)**

**n00b-comer**

**...**

The sound of sirens blazed into her ears, the ambience was thundering for an unwelcomed wakeup call that she didn't want to receive, but her heart did for her as a chill swept the atmosphere and brushed against her bare face.

Alexis' eyes snapped open, as her eyes again adjusted to what seemed to be a natural light…

But this couldn't be real, oh no. Glancing about the area, it was definitely not her room. And for most normal people, they wake up in their rooms. Some people, however, are victims of a horrible joke and wake up in the wilderness. But all at the same time, this couldn't be real, because this place was a floating rectangular platform that seems to looks to be somewhere in the midst of the universe, hovering about in the endless cycle of space.

How could this be happening? How is she even breathing up here!?

Just thinking about it was leaving her breathless! She's definitely going to pass out—emotionally at least. Her body was telling her to creep forward on the narrow stage and discover at bit more…

_3…_

_This looks like space._

_2…_

_I can see the universe behind me._

_1…_

_Where am I?_

"**GO!**"

Before the young woman could even register what was going on, what seemed to be a blur at the time sped up and _slashed_ at her, knocking her way out of balance, but not off the platform, _not bleeding_. But instead, she feels light-weighted, as if the gravity was knocked out of her. This time around, her body forced her to run.

But where could she go? Jump off of the platform and fall into an abyss that leads _somewhere_? This can't be real; it has to be a dream! She's not bleeding and there's certainly no injury, but how come it hurts so much?

"_**Seeeiyaaah**_!" a raspy voice shrieked.

Her ears picked up noises coming from the pounding foot-steps that ran for her at 12'o'clock, glancing up was the familiar blur, and gazing closer (instead of running like she should) she saw that familiar-looking elf in a green dress charging at her, forcefully whipping the tip of his blade across her gut. She let out a gasp, both scared and forced out by the gusting blade that she was sure that was going to end her life.

But it didn't.

Nothing too messy displayed even. No blood, but a slight beacon of light projected from where she was hit. And again, she was launched to the other side of the stage, her back sliding against the floor, her phone, slipping out of her pocket, skid farther than she did. She limped for the phone, a great deal of pain flooded her body and drowned her heart.

She was scared—no, devastated that all this was happening, it was too much to be rag-dolled across the stage by the familiar elf boy that she saw on the TV. In fact, her limbs throbbed and ached so much that she kind of wanted to die, but that would come if she couldn't reach her phone, which seemed hopeless as of now as she limped unsteadily to her destination. Her goal was to call someone to rescue her, but all of that failed when the atmosphere darkened and a colorful flame illuminated the sky, not that it distracted her from her current mission on getting her phone.

It was the voice that called out "Land-Master!", that _really_ took the cake. Her eyes fluttered about sky-bound for the source of that sound, only for her to be crushed under what seemed to be a tank, and probably destroyed her phone in the process.

To be frank, the tank didn't kill her like she wanted it to. Instead, she was catapulted off of the stage on impact, far enough to dematerialize from a bright light…

…

This is not what she learned about in physics, mind you. Heavy, falling objects are supposed to crush, not catapult.

Her eyes paced about the current area that she was in; a small room, what seemed to be round. A padded leather seat that stretched about the circumference of the room, occupied by the following, going clockwise from beside herself:

A short man with a moustache, curly brown hair, big blue eyes in a doctor's lab coat, with the metal piece on equipped on his head.

A blood hound with a sitting duck on his back.

An obese, middle-aged man in biker's clothes and the dumbest style of moustache she has ever seen in her life.

An anthropomorphic falcon with robotic legs.

An angel clad in black.

A literal stick-figure.

A strangley built robot.

And a blue-haired, fair-skinned young woman, beside her, clad in slimming armour and a tiara.

There were nine of them in the very room, she counted, eight weirdoes plus herself…

_Are we all dead? _

_Are we waiting for our revealed afterlife? _

_And are these… things from alternate universes? Perhaps planets, maybe?_ _That's the only thing that explains the exterior to that robot, bipedal bird thing, or that stupid mustache with a person attached to it..._

_I'm seriously tripping out._

_Look at that mustache!_

She couldn't help but wonder, so she turned to the most normal looking one in here to her right, the young woman, who glanced at her with a small smile in welcome. After all, the angel was at the other side of the room, so she couldn't really ask him, since he'd most likely know out of everyone here. But she settled for the young woman who sat beside her instead.

"Um… where are we?" Alexis asked her, earning the woman's eyes widened in return, almost in a gawking sort of way.

She started to wonder if she had offended her by asking that.

"You mean that you don't know about Super Smash Bros.?"

_Super Smash Bros…? Good lord, this can't be happening._

Alexis couldn't really answer the woman, as many thoughts circulated her mind for the time being...

_How the hell did I get myself wound up in here!? It's impossible!_

_Where am I really?_

_How am I not dead!?_

_What is everyone else thinking!? Do they know where I am!?_

_This has got to be a nightmare! It has to be!_

At all these thoughts, the teenager began to shake immensely and her eyes shut tight automatically.

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!_

The tap on her shoulder forced the girl to jump instinctively. Alexis peers over to the young lady who tapped her, a frown worn on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"… Y-yeah…" Alexis stammered, as the same thoughts clouded her mind relentlessly, causing her limbs to shake again. Leaving it at that the two girls remained quiet, as Alexis suffered her inward mental breakdown, the bluette girl examined her curiously, and a bit worriedly.

"… so, which Nintendo game did you star in?" the stranger asks, inquisitive.

_Dammit!_

"… Life." Alexis quipped, her answer was vague enough for the other girl to be left guessing on which _game_ that was, so it was considerably _half_-true.

"Life?"

"Yeah, like you know…"

"… I don't think I really know…"

There was a silence that seethed into the room, until the falcon at the other side spoke up.

"You were taken out pretty easily, and I don't remember you being here when the game first started…" the falcon tapped a finger-shaped feather on his beak, thoughtfully.

"… Oh?" Alexis swallowed a lump in her throat, anxious in seeing what these characters would do to her if they found out that she wasn't supposed to be here.

"Yeah, actually, I only remember seeing you appear onto the stage…" the angel-boy admitted, retracing his memory. "You weren't here with us before that…"

"Yeah?" the human pressed onward, insinuating for the angel to proceed with his analysis. She wanted to know as much as possible; relevant as to how she was transported into her brother's favorite video game.

"Yes, you just fell from the sky… I wonder if it was a glitch or something…" the angel contemplated.

"Maybe she's a newcomer to the newcomers?" the mustache kidded playfully.

"No, that can't be it. It seems a bit ridiculous…" the young girl in armor denied the possibility, observing Alexis cautiously, as if this entire situation wasn't ridiculous enough.

"Well, whatever it is, this issue should be addressed with Master Hand." The doctor lectured everyone in the room with a thick Italian accent.

_Master Hand_? Alexis repeated to herself in bewilderment. _Who would name someone __**Hand**_?

Then she thought back, glanced around the room that reminded her that at this point, this Master Hand might not even be a person. He/she/it could be anything; maybe even one of those stick figures.

As if nothing more could really be said by anyone, the time came for Alexis to be summoned, as her seat shifted and escalated downwards by a machine, as this was supposed to happened by design, much to her surprise. The young woman that sat next to her gave off a simple wave and bid her good luck.

"Remember to talk to Master Hand, okay?" she heard the Doctor call after her.

Now she was seated in a bigger room, similar to the last one. But this time there was a projection in the center of the room, showing the 'character select' menu. It shows Alexis as a '_playable character_' on the menu, much to her demise.

She let out a little whine, but quickly slapped a hand onto her mouth, as she got ogled at by a larger group of weirdos – a bigger dino-turtle, monkeys, animate marshmallow people and freakish people and animals galore!

At least that's what Alexis sees.

Her eyes scanned the room, until she spotted the elf that tried killing her earlier, who stared at her back like a deer at oncoming headlights. She glared at the boy with hateful daggers in her eyes, not only did he try killing her, but she put as much pieces together as she could, and all possible conclusions so far lead that the little man in the dress had something to do with her 'kidnapping'.

Well, unless this was all a dream, hopefully.

But given the fact that no one was really paying attention anyway, but instead, watching the projection in the centre of the room, she watch it as well, trying not to stand out from the rest of them.

"_Alexis? How come I've never heard of her… What game is she from?"_

_Click click_

That was the voice that came from the projection and Alexis knew very well who that was from.

That was Joanna. Alexis' heart crumbled into dust when hearing that from her friend. Soon after, a tall orange robot with an arm cannon was illuminated in a red light.

"_I don't know, and I don't care. She looks like a really crappy character."_

_Click click_

That was Jordan, which left her speechless, hearing that from her brother, whom she loves very much; even if he's a little shit. Soon after that, that mean elf in green was illuminated in a blue light.

"_I'm going to play as Kirby, desu, because he's super kawaii, nyah!"_

Karen squeaked, which caused someone in blue armor (who looked oddly similar to the young girl from before) to wince. A familiar pink gumball character was illuminated in a yellow light.

"_You know what? I'm going to play as her anyway, I want to try her out; whether she's a dumb third-party character or not."_

_Click click_

That was Samantha, who she's also heartbroken by.

How could they forget about her so easily? How did they even forget about her very existence?

Nevertheless, Alexis was blinded by another light; colored green this time, but this time, the light came from her. She wasn't able to see at all what was happening. All she knew was that her senses faded for a moment as she only saw white.

But when that white faded away, and she was able to see again…

_3…_

_Where am I now?_

_2… _

_Looks familiar…_

_1…_

… _Wait a sec…_

"**GO**!"

… _Dammit_.

Again, what was revealed before her very eyes was the narrow stage where she was attacked maliciously by that elf-boy and catapulted by a falling tank.

_Speak of the devil_, the elf-boy runs towards her with his sword out and ready, but this time, there was no running…

Alexis _couldn't_ move.

* * *

><p><strong>REAL WORLD<strong>

"Dammit she won't move!" Samantha swore flying colours, having her friend Joanna to glance at her.

"Maybe the controller isn't working…" she suggests.

"Jordan, can you stop beating me up, please?" Samantha asks the boy irritably, as he was controlling his character to persistently attack hers. He huffs in response.

"Don't take too long…" he sighed as he pauses their game.

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND THE TELEVISION<strong>

Alexis couldn't understand what this elf's problem was. He just kept attacking her and screaming. She even tried telling him: "Stop! I can't move!" or, "Stop! I'm in so much pain right now! Stop it!" Oh, the poor girl was in tears! But he just kept swinging his weapon at her like before; no blood, just a lot of pain.

But thankfully, everything just stopped: the rotation of the universe, the characters, even herself…

* * *

><p><strong>REAL WORLD<strong>

"Is your controller plugged back in, Sam?" Joanna asks, anticipated to start the game again as Jordan was already ready with his thumb at the button that un-pauses the game.

"Yeah I think I should be ready…"

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND THE TELEVISION<strong>

The match continued on again, and nothing had changed since the last time that time itself had frozen:

The one clad in green was still fighting the defenseless human, who only grunted and screamed, and was being knocked around the stage.

For the second time now, she was knocked off of the stage in the same fashion when she was engulfed in light the last time and was 'teleported' to that small room. But this time, she was transferred onto a floating platform, which dropped her down at the stage, where she was originally being battered by the cruel elf, much to her misery.

She still couldn't move, and this time, all three of the other contestants were ganging up on her…

* * *

><p><strong>REAL WORLD<strong>

Samantha was incredibly angry. She expressively dropped her controller onto her lap and crossed her arms and slid her back downwards.

Joanna turns to her friend; already aware of what the problem could be, still thrashing that Alexis character, along with the others. Brawling is fun, sure, but sometimes it's fun to pick on the meek, and get extra points doing it.

"Still not working?"

"No. It isn't."

"Maybe it _is_ the controller…"

"Maybe, but I'm not really in the mood anymore…" Samantha sighs and watches the clock on the wall behind them. "Okay, it's getting late guys, we should get going."

Jordan glances at it once before continuing his game at abusing the defenseless character, "but it's only 7:00."

Joanna yawned, "Yeah, I remember about something that your family was doing together… or something."

Jordan paused his game again for a minute and stares at the girls oddly. "What? Where'd you hear about that?"

The girls recess from their trip to the front door thoughtfully. Both of them wondered where they heard that from, and both had a feeling that it wasn't Jordan. Alas, none of them discussed this coincidentally shared memory with one another; leaving each individual to claim the idea separately.

Out of the three girls there, Karen was the first to speak, or squeak, while the other two silently tended to the churning in their guts of this strange _deja-vu_.

"Nyan! But we're a bit tired Jordan-kun, desu. Maybe another time!" she yawned as she hopped up from the sofa, she linked her arms with both of the girls and made the rest of the way there. But before she officially left she smiled at Jordan.

"Sayanora! Domo-Arigato for having us here, Jordan-kun!"

At that, Jordan shuttered at the girl's strange good-bye. Why couldn't she just say 'thank you for having us here' or 'have a good night' like a regular American citizen?

Why did she have to call him Jordan-_kun_?

Trying to erase his thoughts from the weird girl who left the house with the other girls, he continues his game by proceeding to end the battle that he was having with the others.

Quitting out of his game, he resumes a battle with his best character, _Link_. Strangely enough, selecting the character gave him somewhat of an ache in his guilt-lingering unconscious, for some reason.

_Maybe not this time_…

So he selected his second best character, Meta-Knight, who indirectly reminded him of Kirby, who indirectly made him think of Karen and the others.

He found it incredibly strange that they had to leave so soon. And to be quite frank, he enjoyed the company. He doesn't usually have anyone to play his favourite game with him…

* * *

><p><em>What happened…?<em>

_Where am I…?_

Were the only things that occupied her mind when the familiar green light that rescued her from that elf, marshmallow and deadly robot thing.

Alexis was sitting in the midst of that platform where she was before, but no one else was there. It was calming to sit there silently - except for the orchestrated music in the back ground that she's heard since the first time that she was here (with the tank and all), but she didn't see a radio around the place, so she's kept wondering.

Besides the music playing _somewhere_ in the setting, she crossed her legs and let herself breathe, trying to convince herself that this is a dream. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and meditating…

_There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home._ _There's no place like ho—_

"What the crud…?" her eyes wide and her mouth hanging ajar, over the horizon between the vision of space and the stage was a giant hand.

A giant, floating hand… and it talked.

"**Mortal**!" the voice thundered amongst the atmosphere from underneath it's glove (?), powerful and might—most certainly intimidating at a time like _this_. The hand rested onto the space in front of her, a little too close for comfort.

"Hi…" she introduced herself stupidly.

"… Right." It continued, the voice much softer than before. It continues, "Who are you? And what brings a human into my realm?"

"Umm…" _So much for being a dream…_

"**SPEAK!"**

"Ah! I'm sorry!" she cried, covering her head instinctively believing this thing was going to _destroy_ her. But it didn't move. Peeking at it with caution, she continued "I'm Alexis Higgins and I don't know how I got here…"

The hand sighs (?), floating in circles around the meek human girl, who was jittery and very afraid. The hand could see that (?), and poked at her back lightly with a massive finger. She immediately tensed up at contact.

"… Can you tell me what you remember before arriving here? Do you have some information on anything _odd_ that has happened before you got here?"

"Well, I—"

Before letting herself to continue, a light bulb went off inside her head when she gazed at the _hand_ long enough. "Hold on, you didn't tell me who you are. Are you by any chance _Master __**Hand**_?"

"Yes—

_How original._

—**but answer me when I tell you to**!" It snapped (not literally) at her human-like insolence. She shot up again in return

"Okay, that day I went to school for an exam… I stayed up _really_ late—like an _all-nighter_." She chuckled at the memory, "Is that weird enough for you? Because that was never something I've never done before, so I find it very weird."

"No, not really." It admits to her, "Can you name me something else?"

She pondered about it for the moment, recurring back to that ridiculous dream, "I had a weird dream. Does that help?"

Master Hand stops, dead-weight floating in his tracks to think (?), "Did it have anything to do with this predicament."

Pondering again, she scrapes for the remnants of that memory in the back of her mind.

"I don't think so."

"Hmm… I thought not." The hand nodded, "Dreams aren't computerized _or_ biological. So, they wouldn't really explain this example of collision between the two sparring concepts…"

Alexis stared at it blankly; she had little understanding of big words. This conversation with the giant hand was starting to make her brain hurt.

"English, please?"

"What I said holds no significance, simply because no matter the dream; you being here, is _impossible_." The hand sighs (?), "I have to find a way to get you out of here, human."

"Please and thank you." She crossed her arms, expectantly of the hand, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I…" Master Hand holds his word.

"SPEAK!" Alexis demanded, submissively mimicking the hand from before. Passive it was enough to go unnoticed by the 'god-like' character hovering before and around her.

"I don't know." It confesses, "But I'm going to get to the bottom of this before it's too late."

"… _Too late_?" the human-girl questions anxiously. The words 'too' and 'late' put together could never be a good thing…

"Yes, unfortunately. You being brought here inside your own copy of the game has effected it greatly. You are a virus inside the game that is being played by someone in your house now, changing the game itself, having you become one of these playable characters. It's only a matter of time before you dematerialize into data. And as data, you will be transmitted to the Central Hub, through the internet, where you will become a permanent character in this version of the Franchise for everyone to play as."

Alexis silenced herself from saying anything else stupid, but instead, but pieces together of the jumbling technological terms it just said (?).

The hand patiently waited as she pondered to herself. She had so many questions in her head right now that she wanted to ask the seemingly all-knowing Master Hand.

_How come I couldn't move when that elf-guy was trying to kill me?_

_Why was the elf trying to kill me?_

_Heck, why was everyone trying to kill me?_

_How come my friends don't remember me at all?_

_Does anyone remember me?_

_Where exactly am I, right now?_

_What the heck is the Central Hub?_

_What happens to me after I get t__ransferred there?_

_How long am I going to be in this game for?_

… "What are you thinking, mortal? We should hurry, the player is facing against me in the Final Round." the hand explains to her, and out of all the important questions that she had to ask, she asked something that concerned her stay here, as opposed to her escape.

_This question goes out to you, Karen._

"… So there's no _Smash Mansion_ in all of this, is there?" Alexis questions, leading the hand into bewilderment.

"What on Earth made you think _that_?" it questioned her. Master hand would have face-palmed… if it even had a face. Alexis was reluctant to reply to that one, as the source of that hypothesis seemed invalid, even to her.

As it on cue, the Hand shuttered slightly, leaving the girl curious as to _why_.

Why? Because the hovering figure felt the slight adjustment of coding in the binary setup, after all, the human wasn't fully a player model yet, claiming her still a virus—a game changer…

* * *

><p>After completing Classic Mode with Donkey Kong, the epic battle against Master Hand <em>exhausted<em> the lad, so he decided for a 2 minute match before he shut off the new system for the night.

Jordan selected Mega Man for the next fight, against Princess Peach and Lucario. His eyes lingered about the screen, when he noticed a stage completely unfamiliar.

He doesn't remember unlocking a _Smash Mansion_ stage…

The boy shivered at unknown causes, but things certainly felt stranger, but he couldn't put his finger on it…

_Maybe it's the AC._

…

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

...

**Jeesh, that was a tough chapter to do, with all that action and the shifting perspective between two realities. Anyway, next chapter I promise you that we will indeed actually introduce characters, and this convention will all take place at the _Smash Mansion_.**

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment. I look forward to compliments or critiques, I appreciate both. Also, since this is a parody (mostly), I may or may not have offended someone without intending to, and if I did, please let me know, and I can try and arrange an for alternative effect.**

**And please, please let me know if you found the switch between realities confusing, I'll try and find something as an alternative to switch between them **

**Heed my warning, I may update slowly, given that University is, let me tell you, they give a heavy workload. But, if this story is thoroughly enjoyed, I will try and complete the story as best as I can.**

**~Rocky :)**


	3. Chapter One:Part One

**Chapter ½ out of One! Here we go! **

**Before we continue with the story, I just want to tell you all a few things:**

**I want to thank anonymous viewer ScarletYandere that I am very grateful for her critique/review, seriously, if there's anything I love more than a review, it's a critique. I will try and keep note to shift****realities more smoothly. Seriously, I can understand how confusing that can get. So you definitely have my word on it. And I'm happy that you find Alexis to be a likable character. I was honestly worried that I made her too… generic-OC-like. Sadly, she won't get to meet Link in this part, but perhaps in the next part! Also, expect to see more of Karen-chan in your future, Desu! **

**I also want to thank everyone who's following my story and the one who added it to their favourites. You have no idea how much that means to me, but I'm very happy to know that the story is written well enough for you guys.**

**Thank you guys so much! : )**

**This next chapter is actually Part One of Chapter One—let me explain. Alike to the Prologue, I had to divide this chapter into two parts. It was my intention to have it all published as one chapter, but this chapter ended being almost 10,000 words long. From personal experience, it would take me an hour and a half to finish something consisting of 10,000 words—especially on a mobile device. So split the chapter up to make it easier to read, and if you don't finish Chapter One completely, at least you can start again at the second half.**

**Seriously, I've always had this problem with my stories, just look at Secret Afterschool—I divided a chapter into THREE parts!**

**Speaking of three parts, the difference between the Prologue and Chapter One is that I'm not going to publish the second part of the first chapter in the same day. I'm not finished Part Two yet and I personally don't think I'm even close.**

**There might be three parts, but I'm going to try and limit it to two. My rule is 4,000 to 6,000 words per chapter. So once we get past the first chapter, I will try not to make multi-paged chapters.**

**In this chapter, it could be considered boring, or rushed, but it tries to explain how everything runs at the other side of the screen—which has nothing to do with Wii Fit Trainer! Don't worry guys; s/he will appear soon, perhaps after Chapter One.**

**Now, shall we roll the Disclaimer?**

**DISCLAIMER (-unimportant rant, let me know if you agree or disagree in the reviews, if you like)**

**I don't own Super Smash Bros. **

If I did, then Dark Pit wouldn't have been a separate character from Pit; he would have been a skin. Same goes for Dr. Mario and Mario, and Lucina and Marth.

Seriously Sakurai, you did it with Olimar and Alph, and all of the Koopa-Kids! Or, you could have made Dark Pit an Assist Trophy, like you did with _Dark_ Samus and Shadow (aka, _Dark_ Sonic)and Phosphorra or Viridi an actual character if you wanted an extra Kid Icarus character in the Roster! And Chrom would have been a more original move-set than Lucina. Jeez! Even Lucario and Mewtwo had differences!

**…**

**No hate, I just think the rushed the game's release, is all.**

**END RANT… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

**Welcome to the "Smash Mansion"!**

**Part One: Alexis the Enigma**

…

Master Hand had left pretty quickly, more quickly than Alexis wanted it to. She had so many questions to ask, but she couldn't; given that it was in a rush to face off against the opponent…

"_Wait! You can't leave just yet! I still don't know what's going on!" she pleaded, as her body was beginning to decompose from the familiar bright light. She had no idea where she was going now, but she certainly didn't want to have to deal with that wretched elf-boy again!_

_Without turning back, the hand replies "I don't know either, Alexis. I'm just as lost as you are! But there's no time to talk right now, I'll meet with you again later!"_

"_But where am I going right now!?" she shot out a hoarse cry before she was completely engulfed by the light. It was too late for the hand to reply to her, whether it did respond to her question or not. But not that it mattered right now anyway, because it was his time to face against the player, who chose to play as Donkey Kong at the time. Maybe he could investigate in the meantime. It could have been anything from the outside world that had transported the rather unfortunate human here, at least anything that was associated to the game._

* * *

><p>- Separate Location -<p>

The time is now 9:00 in Minnesota of the Eastern Time Zone; the player has decided to shut off the game, and system.

Connections with Reality had been cut for the moment, but the investigation may take a little more time. Though, this gives the Hand more privacy in the meanwhile, as it was a _little more than just a robot_.

Said floating-hand uploads its character model into the new stage that was modified into the game—or better said; Master Hand goes into the main hall of the 'Smash Mansion' where all of the characters were observing a motionless Alexis, eyes closed as if she was asleep. As expected from a human. Her presence will either be the result of becoming one of them, or the game becomes part of her. Either way, both possibilities are disastrous. The objective for now is to prevent her from syncing into the Central Hub, where all the general input is stored for the general franchise.

From what the hand could muster, the player 1 controller had nothing to do with the incident, and it for certain wasn't the character. If that's the case, then it couldn't have been any of the characters. But it would be better to make sure, because everything in the computerized system is connected by threads.

"Good evening, Donkey Kong." The hand calls for said ape, receiving the ape's attention. The Kong grunted in response for the Hand to continue, "May I borrow you for a moment?"

The large mammal crossed his way over, from the sleeping human in stupid-looking duck pajamas over to the Hand in control of the place

…

The smashers were fascinated in the sudden change in their environment. Smash Mansion was an entirely new concept to them, as well as this new 'character' that was sleeping in the chair that they all circled. Not that the Smash Mansion was a bad thing, in fact, it was a nice, spacious stage, certainly different from the narrow stages that they fought on, or the Character Select Centre where they go when they're being summoned by a player. The smashers were certainly surprised by all of the features: a kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms (as opposed to the little cubicles in the Character Select Centre where they all were meant to stay when the System was shut-down) and more rooms for leisure like a game-room, theatre room, music room, indoor pool...

It pretty much had every room a human could think of. And this 'Smash Mansion' sounds like an awesome place, to humans, of course. To computers, like the Smashers, have no idea what to think.

They don't know what to do with all this stuff!

Most of them disappeared from Alexis' area to explore the area, and find out what they could do in here, with all these rooms.

One of them went to his cubicle (or bedroom) to get her phone and give it back to her.

Another one went with the other.

Some of them however, stayed back to keep a curious eye out for the sleeping figure.

….

"_Hey, what do you think she's doing asleep?"_

"_Who exactly is she? I don't remember seeing her in the production stages…"_

_~"The real question is what she is, because I'm picking up an aura that seems completely unnatural."~_

"_And what exactly is this place? It just came so suddenly!"_

"_I don't know guys, but it has something that keeps food cold."_

…

"_Wow. That's a lot of Food!"_

"_Poyo!"_

"_Hey, I'm not complaining."_

"_あなたはあまりにも多く、その鶏を愛する__." (_**_AN:/I tried my best, guys…_**_)_

The human begins to stir at the loud voices that swarmed her and disturbed her from her sleep. She wasn't actually really tired, but she forced herself to sleep in order to wake up in her regular life… At least that's how it works on the movies when the main character wakes up from a really weird dream. But she really doubted herself, realizing that her denial makes her look _really stupid_.

"_Hey, guys! Look! I think she's waking up!"_

"_Pikachu?"_

"_Hey what do you know…"_

The human's eyes begin to open to see a familiar swarm of faces: the very familiar faces of videogame freaks.

_Well, I'm doomed._

"Did you have a nice sleep?" a voice sardonically mocked, and it leads to everyone's favourite plumber, Super Mario.

She at least knew who he was. If at _least_ half of the world's population knew who he was, she certainly knew!

Alexis wasn't very fazed from her shock though, even if she did know him. Problem was that he wasn't supposed to exist, and she wasn't supposed to see him like this.

She gulped down a clump of nerves and choked on it, she didn't know what to say to everyone here because she was probably just as confused as everyone here.

A blonde woman with bright blue eyes a blue jumpsuit spoke first, "Mario, the last thing she needs right now is sarcasm. She seems a bit confused, and we should handle with caution."

"Yeah you're right, I am beyond confused right now." Alexis reacted dimly.

"So, what's your name?" a brunette elf-lady in an medieval-esque lilac dress focused solely on Alexis, all seriousness in her gaze caused the human to feel even weaker.

"… Alexis."

"何が起こったのか？" asked an effeminate boy in blue.

"… What?"

~"_Marth asked you how you got here so suddenly_."~ a tall, blue _what-the-__fuck__-kind-of-animal-is-that-thing,_ told her. What really puzzled her is that it didn't have to open its mouth to communicate with her.

…

~"_I'm Lucario, by the way…_"~ said animal explained to her again without a twitch from its snout, as it may of read her mind, quote on quote: '_what-the-__fuck__-kind-of-animal-is-that-thing'. _The girl inwardly spited herself for thinking like that around the _apparent_ telepathic creature.

"So… *_munch munch_*" a voice coming from the fridge was muffled, as it appeared that another blue-haired man, with muscles on his muscles, was stuffing his face with a plate of chicken legs gluttonously, talking with his mouth full like if he was spitting chunks of his meal out on purpose, "What kind of name is Alexis?*om nom nom* What game did you come from? *big fat gulping sound* and why did you come so late while our game was still out?"

_Gross. _Alexis winced slightly before replying to the glutton, hesitantly as she couldn't help but gawk at the chicken that was pretty much spat onto the floor, "Um… I don't know exactly what happened, but…" she paused, reluctant as many thoughts of all the things these characters could do to her if they found out she was a human…

~"_Hmm… it seems as if you're nervous…_"~ Lucario told her, ~"_I can sense it, and most people tend to lose focus when they're intimidated…_"~

The brunette elf-woman tapped her chin, "What do you think we do now…?" she asks everyone in a passive tone, when a blonde woman with fluffy blonde locks, big eyes and a pink princess dress ran up to the human's side, holding her hands in a sort of clasp. The woman gazes up at her with sheer glee.

"Whether she's supposed to be here or not, I think we should give her a warm welcome!"

This response left a large portion of the room flabbergasted. The famous Italian plumber whipped his direction over to the woman who said something so _stupid_.

"Why do you say that, Peach?" he managed to keep a calm cover for someone who was partially annoyed. He was just mad because half of the roster 'doesn't deserve to be in this game' (as quoted only by himself).

Peach responded to the cranky man, with the wave of her finger in a motherly approach. "Now, Mario, is that anyway to treat a newcomer? Whether she's supposed to be here or not, she was selected to be put up against Link, Kirby and Samus during one of their battles, right?"

"…Okay, but—"

"She's a newcomer, Mario, and there's nothing we can do about it." Peach gracefully cut in her final statement, glaring at the plumber as if she challenged him to say anything else. And to avoid further and most unwanted conflict, Mario didn't respond. He sighed instead and concluded his final piece before walking into another room of the conveniently-made Smash Mansion, "Fine, but she shouldn't get too comfortable…"

As he left the room, nothing improved as everyone still gawked at her, not really knowing what to think of this so-called 'newcomer'. Peach, as if this were completely natural, lunged for the girl in a tight squeeze.

"_Ooooooooh_! I'm _so_ happy that they added in another girl!" she cooed, pressing her cheek against Alexis'. The human felt uneasy by this character's over-enthusiasm. The princess pulled away from the girl and grinned at her giddily. "Girl-Power! Am I right?"

"Uh, Sure…?" Alexis couldn't help but notice all of the eyes that were fixated on her. She couldn't really read the expressions, but as for herself, she's growing to be very uncomfortable now.

Peach, however, was just getting started…

"I'm Peach. Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

She then points to the brunette elf beside her, "Princess Zelda of Hyrule…"

Zelda nods her head at the girl in a polite gesture of welcome, and smiles softly for reassurance. "It's lovely to meet you, Alexis."

It's hard to tell what the princess of Hyrule was thinking, but she had a genuine air about her. The human was greatly appreciative of the elf's calmness to the situation. It's refreshing compared to all the craziness that's been happening so far.

Peach points at the telepathic monster next. "This is Lucario: The Aura-Pokémon!"

_Wait a sec! Did she say __Pokémon__? Like, that TV show I watched when I was a kid?_

It was only a moment until she noticed a little mouse Pokémon nestled into her lap.

"Ohmigosh! It's a Pikachu!" Alexis squealed, startling everyone there around her. She remembers Pikachu perfectly.

Actually, that's the only thing she remembers from watching that show. She wanted to own a Pikachu and remembers being very jealous over the main character. She wanted a Pikachu so bad that she walked off on her Mom when they were going out to the car. Her mom always tells her that Alexis sent a whole group of strangers on a wild goose-hunt looking for the little toddler. In the end, her mom was called to the toy store where baby Alexis attempted at stealing the remote-controlled Pikachu that her mother refused to buy. She never ended up getting that Pikachu; just a big spanking.

It amazes her how she holds memory of that moment in the mall, when neither she nor her mother remembers her dad…

Petting the Pikachu was like living a child-hood dream; so she embraced the fact that she was even touching such a creature. She always wondered to herself: what does the Pokémon feel like? The answer rested very well under her very palm—short and fuzzy like a peach.

Alexis noticed the telepathic Pokémon after a while, probably waiting for his introduction, after having the Pikachu steal her attention from him. There were times when Alexis' attention span would spite her, and this was just embarrassing!

"E-em!" she jumped slightly, chiding herself inwardly, she greeted the Pokémon. "H-hello, Lucario." She smiled to patch up an excuse for her rudeness, but the Pokémon didn't seem to mind as it nodded in the same manner as Zelda.

"Next we have Marth; Prince of Altea." Peach waved her hand at the beautiful prince that made Alexis self-conscious about the way she looks.

"こんばんは."

"… excuse me?"

"あなたはあなたの服では非常にかわいいです~!" he giggled softly.

Everyone around the prince didn't know how to respond to the foreign language.

"… What did he say?" Peach asked Lucario. Being the one who reads minds has his advantages of being a translator.

He transmitted the message exclusively to Peach, via telepathy, only because he wasn't sure if he was going to embarrass Marth by telling everyone in the group.

But, Peach did anyway with a devious grin curled on her lips. She playfully nudged the prince on the shoulder, much to his surprise.

The Pokemon scolded himself inwardly. He really should know Peach better than that.

"Oh Marth, you cheeky little wolf!" Peach giggled delightfully, while the blonde woman in the blue glares at the prince.

Marth has no idea what's going on right now.

The human blinks twice, "What? What did he say?" she enquired anxiously.

Peach chuckled mischievously, "It seems our friend here, Marth, finds you look very _cute_ in your little ducky jumpsuit~!" she sang.

Alexis froze, but she could feel her cheeks heat up… she was never associated with the word '_cute_'. Never by a boy in her entire 18 years of life was she called such a word. She was immensely flattered, even if this character didn't exist in the real world.

Seeing the poor girls face masked in 50 shades of crimson, the woman in the jumpsuit rolled her eyes, "Don't take it personally. He's _programmed_ to say things like that." She bitterly input, unknowingly rendering Alexis' confidence about her physical appearance to a lower level.

For an individual who seems good at picking up signals in her environment, she must have been dense enough not to witness the frown that Alexis subconsciously expressed at the woman's _bluntness_, the older woman carries on the introduction line casually. The blonde woman in blue whipped her ponytail behind her back, exposing her perfect bosom that compelled the younger girl to envy her slightly, more so than the prince had.

"My name is Samus. I'm designed as a bounty-hunter, and I was the one who faced you in the last battle we had."

"…Were you?" the girl raised an eyebrow, trying to recall where she saw Samus while being beaten to a pulp by the other characters.

_Let's see… there was that elf… and then that pink-puff-ball_

"I was in the orange power suit, with the arm cannon."

_Oh yeah…_

"…Were you…?" Alexis repeated, as she gestured the most unimpressed glare she could possibly muster. The bounty-hunter definitely picked that signal up.

"Yes, and I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I was a little tough on you, but you know, I had to win that one for my player."

"… _Player_?"

The bounty-hunter chuckled, "Oh yeah, I forgot that you were a newcomer—one that probably made their way in through a glitch or something." The last part sounded more contemplated than anything, as Samus tapped her chin in a daze.

"But even so, Samus…" Zelda confronted her friend, "We can't say that we know anything yet. Maybe Alexis is _supposed_ to be in our game. And if not, then Master Hand is on the case right now as we speak."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just a bit worried about her. Where did she even come from? And what if fighting isn't what she was meant to do? What is she going to do in the meanwhile?" Samus rubbed off the beading droplets back of her neck. She had so many questions in her head; as many others in the supposed 'Smash Mansion', and most likely just as much as Alexis has to ask.

~ "_I think we should speak to her about her part in being here, and what is going to be expected of her if she's going to stay for a while._" ~ Lucario input his suggestion, silencing Samus into an inward debate with herself.

Peach, Zelda, Lucario and Samus huddled in together for a private intervention in front of Alexis, making her shift uncomfortably.

Marth didn't really partake in the discussion due to verbal comprehension difficulties. This game itself was in English, so mostly everyone in here either spoke English, Pokémon, or Animal. Lucario is the only translator here, and it would have been annoying for him to have to explain every word mentioned in English to Japanese.

Poor Marth basically _still_ had no idea what was going on. As far as he could tell, his friends must have been talking about the girl that sat directly in front of him. He saw the girl was fidgety and a bit nervous; given that she began to stroke the Pikachu a bit more roughly; roughly enough for the Pikachu to jump off of her lap.

The prince wanted to comfort her as best as he could, really, being the gentleman that he was _programmed_ to be. So he gazed at the girl with a genuinely warm smile, simply because verbal communication definitely wouldn't have helped.

Naturally, Alexis notices him and misreads the facial expression the he's displayed. A blush creeps to her cheeks, as she noted that this was the same… character that called her _cute_.

The thought of being called 'cute' won't fade away that easily. It would've been the same way if _anyone_ had called her that, especially if the individual was the opposite gender.

In the midst of the staring contest between the prince and the newcomer, her attention departed from the gem-like eyes that indicated a hospitable nature, over to a new creature that jumped onto her lap.

Oh, _hell no_.

It was that same pink-coloured cotton-swab-traitor-face that allied with that elf against her. It weighed as much as a helium balloon. Her hands automatically placed at its sides, as she was going to set the creature up for _revenge_.

Her plan was deliberately to drop-kick the thing through the roof, but her ideas retracted instantly when she noticed a certain prince's eyes watch her, this time cautiously. And not just, but the creature itself just had to look up at her, curiously with those large sparkling orbs…

She made a note of trying again later when no one is looking.

Better luck next time, Alexis!

As if on cue, the four characters turn back to her with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"We have so much to tell you, Alexis." Peach sighed dreamily, "and even if you're not going to be here permanently, you should learn the part of being a playable character in this game. It takes great responsibility."

"Wait, what's going to happen now?" the human was compelled to ask.

"As far as we know," Zelda begins in response, "You're a new character, and as a new character, you should be able to be controlled to fight by the player. Firstly, we should talk to Master Hand and have him officially install your data into the coding. Only then, we can talk to you about move-sets and attack strategies."

"It's probably the reason why you couldn't do anything in our battle…" Samus gestured.

_Wait, but what does this have to do with me getting out of here?_

Alexis strokes the pink creature on her lap nervously, making note that this creature has the smoothness of a baby's bottom, while the others gaze at her worriedly.

_How long am I staying here for? Am I even going to make it out of here?_

_Deep breaths, Alexis…_

"Okay, can you explain to me about what I'm supposed to do here?" Alexis spoke up from the unnerving silence, reciting the question in her head first, and then speaking for it. She may as well, "Move sets and attack strategies? What are they?"

Lucario grinned at the idea of playing teacher with the girl, ~"_It's a long story_,"~ he warns, ~"_but you'll find the details very useful_."~

"Every character in the game is connected to something called the 'System', which is a gateway to an outer realm called 'Reality', where Gods, known as 'Players', use instruments called 'Controllers' to fight alongside the chosen character and lead that character to victory. Victory in this world means treasures like 'Upgrades', and 'Trophies', Gold Coins and even something called 'Global Smash Power'. To attain these treasures, you must connect your soul to the Controller to move. Depending on the Player is what decides how you will succeed best. If your wave-length is compatible, you and your player will earn score in the Ranking System in the Central Hub. The Ranking System decides where certain characters are on the Tier List. The higher the character scores on the Tier list, the more likely the character is to win in tourneys and online battles. Online battles are where the player will take the character from their own system and play them against characters from other universes."

That is the sum that Alexis learned after 10 to 15 minutes of big terms and asking for the English Translation to them.

Putting two and two together, it sounds like the Playable Characters are getting the short-end of the stick while the 'Players' have a blast pitting them against each other. After all, she knew what these players did at the other side of the screen: the only thing the gamer lifts are their fingers.

But hey, these people seem to enjoy it, so who is she to ruin it? Her only concern is whether she's going to be involved in all of this, which by the sounds of it, she is.

* * *

><p>- Separate Location -<p>

There's not enough significant evidence in Donkey Kong to prove how she got into the videogame. The Hand figures that it's going to have to retrace its steps further back.

It shows that the mishap _couldn't_ occur in _any_ genetic code of _any sort_ of character model.

Processing… Processing…

It has to be that battle where she was introduced to the System. It could either be Fox, and or Link that triggered this scenario.

The Hand silently scolded itself for being so naïve. It floated it's way over to the Broadcasting Machine, where normally he plays as the Narrator for their System—_that was apparently in the room; corridor left of one of the many kitchens_.

Normally, this was a subspace hidden deep within the 'Game Select' menu, but there's no complaint. There's nothing wrong with having a fridge next door to the Narration Chambers.

[- "Attention: Link and Fox. Come meet me in my quarters." -] was heard throughout the entire _Mansion_.

Thinking to itself, the Hand figures that it's going to have to get Alexis involved as well...

Master Hand was about to call in Alexis, but his broadcast was cut off from a message received from Fox:

[- "Um, hey MH, can you tell us where you're at? Normally, you _warp_ us over to your place. I'm with Link right now, and we're a bit… lost. This place is huge!" -]

Now, there were three things running amongst the Hand's imaginary head.

_Why didn't I just warp them?_

_How did they respond back to me like that? __**I'm**__ the one with the Narration Chambers!_

_How big is this place, exactly?_

* * *

><p><em>- Separate Location -<em>

_Okay, where are we…_

_There's Toon Link, Pit and Yoshi in the 'Dining Hall'_

_The Hand said to turn left._

_Okay, now here's Shulk and Greninja in the 'Theatre Room'_

_Okay, it said turn left again._

_Weird, Little Mac and Captain Falcon are getting manicures in the 'Spa Room'._

"Yo, Link. Where did MH say to go next?"

"…"

"… I take that as a _left_ in Hylian."

_Turning left…._

_Oh great, now where back where we started: in the Dining Hall._

_What's with all these rooms?_

_Where did this Mansion even come from!?_

*Sigh*

"Man, even with these directions, I don't think we'll ever get there, Link." The anthropomorphic vulpine whiffled after walking in what seemed to be endless circles.

"…" the elf in green responded, _vaguely_, only a look with a quirked up brow.

"… You're not very talkative, are you?"

"…"

"… I thought not." Fox shifts his focus to the angel in white, playing with the petite cat-eyed elf and the dinosaur. "Yo, Pit!" he calls, immediately receiving his attention.

Pit excused himself from his little group and glanced at the two who walked in through the door.

"Fox, Link! What're you guys up to?" the angel chirped up, "I heard Master Hand call you guys up. Did you already see him?"

"No, it's because we're lost." Fox grumbled at the thought, "And apparently he can't teleport us up there."

Pit rested his hand in his chin, his elbow in the other hand. "Yeah, it's a bit odd if you ask me. I don't remember seeing the stage in the coding process. Neither do I remember seeing that new character."

When Pit mentioned the new character, the Fox remembers picking up that phone that she dropped when she was thrown off of Final Destination by his Final Smash. He figured that this peculiar device had to be hers, after all, if definitely wasn't an item, but something that seemed as new as the newcomer herself. It had to be hers.

"Yeah, speaking of her, have you seen this Alexis character around?" Fox asked Pit, "Is she still in that lounge with the kitchen next to it?"

"I believe so… I'm not so sure, but you should check."

"Great, but… do you know how I get there?"

"… To be honest, I don't even know where we are now…"

"Are you serious!?"

While the two bickered, Link snuck out of their line of sight for a quick moment. The elf had to get the poor character some Recovery Hearts, or maybe even Maximum Tomatoes. Food would even do.

The elf knew he had to do something about it, as that glare she gave earlier etched into the back of his 'AI'. There must have been a reason why his Player didn't select him, and it was certainly felt through the controller that conducted a pang into the elf's chest wirelessly. Whatever that feeling in his chest was, it certainly wasn't fear.

It's not like he could really apologize anyway, being a _selective_ _mute_. So the most he could do at the time was show that he was indeed sorry for _whatever he did wrong_.

Link hadn't managed to sneak too far away from the dining hall. Only a few rooms after and a couple of sharp turns revealed a room called the 'Storage Room'. Adventurous as he was programmed to be, he entered the room:

It was an emporium of crates, capsules and party balls that must have held all the items, he was sure. This was the embodiment of Item-Heaven: all the Food he can eat, Bob-ombs he could toss rather than his own, and all the warp stars he could ride on, all in the meantime of exploring this place!

Shaking his head, out of his fantasy come true, he had to focus on the primary objective.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of Part 1 of Chapter 1. I hope you guys found it easy to understand the basic formula of this fic. I'me telling you, I don't even think I even fully understand it. Anyway, so just clarifying, no I am not planning on shipping Alexis with anyone in the game. I'm thinking one-sided fitiophilia but that's even questionable.<strong>

**Heed my warning that the next part may be Alexis/Ike centric. But I'm not going to ship those two together- at least I'm not planning. But hey, speak up if you want to see any certain couple get shipped. So far I've got no specific pairing in mind, just one-sided crushes. I may be able to put them in, since the story is expected to give a little spotlight to all the characters, or at least I'm going to try. But nevertheless, I want to know if you guys want to see Captain Rocky go down with a ship, let me know by PM or Reviews (preferably by PM).**

**Let me know if you have any comments; compliments or critiques can be left in a review.**

**Chapter One Part Two should be coming shortly. And yes ScarletYandere. That will be the day Alexis finally gets to meet Link.**

**Thank you for Reading!**

**~ Rocky**


	4. Chapter One:Part Two

** !**

**You may want to skip this because it has no content relevant to the story. **

**However, if you are curious, I recommend that you read the Warning Label at the bottom.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya Guys, Rocky here with a new chapter of Noob. Now a couple of notices before continuing on with the story...<strong>

**1. I noticed reading back that I put 'Wii Fit Trainer? Smash Mentor!' in the opening chapter sequence for the prologue. Now I'm in a bit of a pickle. Should I reload the chapters with the title I have now? Or should I change the title to **'Wii Fit Trainer? Smash Mentor!'? Or do you guys even care? Let me know in comments or PM if it matters to you.****

****2. This half of the chapter came out a lot longer than I had intended it to be. It turned out to be 13,000 words long, which is 2 times the size of my set standard. So I cut some bits of the chapter out to prevent making a three part Chapter One. So if the chapter seems a little choppy to you, I apologize and will try not to do the same thing with the future chapters.****

****3. I originally wanted to post this chapter out at the same time as the Secret Club! and another Noob chapter that introduces the main plot of the story. However, I wanted to wait it out until I find a little bit more information about the Wii U copy of the game and some of it's features. Learning about that will surely influence the course of the story, so I'm going to need about a week or two until the next chapter comes out, because I need a little bit of more research done.****

****Now onto comments.****

****To Paige Charles: Hey thanks! I'm happy that you find my story enjoyable to read, and relieved to hear that Alexis is 'unique'. Thank you :D****

****To ScarletYandere: OMG I know EXACTLY what you mean! I deleted your first comment because I share the same pain with you about our bulbous Mewtwo fingers... Anyway, I'm happy that you like my story so far, and if you think Link is cute so far, wait until you see the little guy go in this chapter! Now I'm not planning shipping Alexis with any of the characters... unless that's what you guys want, I'll talk about it more down below. But I could maybe ship Peach and Marth, I don't see the harm in it. I hope you enjoy the chapter as well :)****

****I also want to give a shout out to everyone who's following and favoring my story: Thank you guys, it means so much to me to know that you enjoy what I am writing for you guys :)****

****I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!****

****DISCLAIMER:****

****I don't own Nintendo, so I certainly don't own Super Smash Bros.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong> ! ! !<strong>**

****This chapter contains whacked-up humor. I know that a lot of people are interested in ********a more serious approach in Fanfiction. ****

****This Chapter also contains a Psycho Palutena and a very, very lame ending.****

****If you're interested in reading this Chapter anyway, proceed with caution. ****

**** !****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Welcome to the "Smash Mansion"!**

**Part Two: Friends, Romance and Bob-omb Betrayal**

**...**

Alexis was alone in the kitchen at the time, making herself a virtual sandwich.

She shuddered at the thought of a _virtual sandwich_, since she is in a videogame after all. Originally she was supposed to follow Zelda, Peach and Samus over to the 'Narration Chambers', but that didn't last long when they got lost, and she couldn't keep up with them so _she_ got lost. She ended up wandering aimlessly into another kitchen and here she is now: whipping up a _virtual sandwich_.

She sighs to herself, thinking about home.

_How come no one remembers me?_

She spread binary-coded butter on binary-coded bread and finally finished her meal. She takes a bite, and it tastes like _nothing_; as expected.

[- "Alexis, come meet me at the Narration Chambers" -]

That was Master Hand over a PA of some sort, and she would love to go see him about her current dilemma….

If she could get there to begin with!

Minding to herself, she was startled by a voice that hailed from the kitchen entrance,

"Hey newcomer!" the voice was resided from the beefy, blue-haired glutton from earlier. She turned to face him—hesitant in fear of seeing chicken all over his face, but he was fine. He continued when their eyes locked, with a lopsided grin on his face, "You left without greeting me."

"Oh did I? I'm sorry." Alexis lowered her head in spiting herself for being rude; even if he did eat like a cow with a stiffened jaw.

"Nah, it's fine. I was being rude for not saying anything earlier." He holds out his hand, "Name's Ike."

She analyzed the hand that was held before her, checking for leftover chicken grease. When there was no sign of a mess, she sighed in relief and took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"I'm Alexis." She smiled back genuinely as she could.

"Yeah? So you must be that character that everyone's dying to meet, eh?"

"I guess."

"Say, what's that you've got there?" his attention flickered over to her 'sandwich'.

"A sandwich," she said blandly.

"Oh, cool. Can I look at it?"

"Um…" she didn't know how to respond to that, but she tried anyway. "People don't really look at sandwiches, they eat them."

"… So like Food?"

"… Yes, it is food, actually."

"… Can I eat it?"

_Um, Manners? _She thought to herself, quirking an eyebrow up at the character. But then again, the sandwich wasn't appetizing to her, so she gave him the sandwich anyway, only to witness him scarf it down like a savage.

And the sparkles that fluttered around him didn't really fix anything.

He licked his lips in satisfaction, "Hey, thanks." He wipes his mouth with his arm.

"Heh, no problem." She chuckled nervously. In all honesty, she really wanted to be alone right now, being a bit depressed about the current circumstance: being sucked into a Console with nothing she can do about it.

There was a silence that seeped into the room, shuffling her feet on the floor and avoiding eye-contact with the mercenary that stared at her blankly. Her plan was to bore him, so he can walk away and find something better to do.

But what our silly human didn't know was that Ike is a socialite; as much as he likes fighting for friends, he likes fighting to make new ones. If this guy had a Facebook, he'd make an effort to friend-request _everything_.

He continues, much to her dismay, still with that dopey smile that he manages to keep throughout their entire conversation. "I wanna show you to everyone."

"Huh?"

"I want you to meet everyone! Let's go!" He cheered, dragging her by the collar of her pajama, _potentially_ strangling her unknowingly.

Alexis had to find an excuse not to meet everyone; she bit her lip nervously in the process…

"Wait! I was called up by Master Hand! Didn't you hear it on the announcements? Don't you think I should go there first?"

"Oh relax! We can take a detour, and meet everyone on the way!" he laughed. A bolt of hope jolted in Alexis.

"Do you know where the Narration Chambers are, by any chance?"

"No idea! We'll have to talk until we stumble into it by an accident. Until then, you're stuck with me, and we're going to meet people!" He declared merrily, as if he hinted that he knew that this is exactly what she _didn't want_.

An annoyed groan went unheard (or uncared for) as she was dragged at the collar by the mercenary.

* * *

><p>- Separate Location -<p>

* * *

><p><em>After a while of searching for the Narration Chambers together; Peach, Zelda, and Samus had split up in order to search all over the mansion individually. Peach was the first to make a game out of this: winner is the person who finds the room first; winner acquires three invincibility stars for the next time the three of them ever face off against each other in a battle.<em>

_Samus, naturally being slightly competitive, she couldn't help but take on the offer._

_Zelda, being the face of wisdom, already knew where it was. She saw the Hand leave with Donkey Kong, so it had to be in that same lounge with the kitchenette where Samus' suit-model had brought the newcomer._

_Problem was is that Peach had lead them somewhere, losing Alexis in the process, so it was going to be a little tough to get back there. The elven princess traced back in their steps and now she was the only one there, with no intention on claiming any prizes of course._

…

"Master Hand, why can't you just warp everyone here?" Zelda asked said hand, sitting lady-like in a stool of first entering into the dim-lit room, enclosed with audio equipment and wires where she was welcomed politely by the hand.

The Narration Chambers were like an office to the Hand, despite the unfitting theme.

"Apparently I can't." the hand admitted to the elf, but vaguely enough to ensure Alexis' identity, "There must be a glitch in the system."

He was fairly aware that this glitch was the outcome of Alexis

"Yes, but speaking of glitches, you don't suppose Alexis could have been a glitch, right?" Zelda questions warily. "She wasn't embedded into the programming, so how could she be here?"

"I don't believe that is the case, she must be a DLC." It lied, "DLC's are not inserted into the System until the Player downloads the character from an outer-source."

"DLC? Outer-Source?"

"Oh Zelda, it's going to be hard to explain. But the most I can tell you, from what I know is that DLC stands for Downloadable Content, which is where a Player may upload a character onto the roster by option."

"Alright, but that still doesn't explain the fact about how she seems a bit lost about her occupation as a Playable Character… or the how the 'Smash Mansion' even became a stage."

Zelda was too smart for her own good, because Master Hand doesn't get involved in conversations like this with anyone else… The hand still fumbled for _justifications_ as he secretly had all the same questions that she did.

"There must have been a problem downloading it. I sense a rather low Wi-Fi signal coming from the System."

"I see…" she considered thoughtfully, "though I find it odd that a minor struggle in the download could modify our environment this much."

"I understand your concern, Zelda, but I ask that we should not carry this conversation further, since I need to figure this problem out in the first place." The hand told her, "Until I can come up with at least a proper conclusion, we have nothing more to talk about."

"But Master Hand," Zelda interjects, "I want to help you."

"Zelda." The hand beseeched authoritatively, "It's not your place to get yourself involved."

And just by that alone, Zelda exhaled the smoke of the burning curiosity in her chest.

"Is there another way that I can be of assistance, Master Hand?"

"Yes, actually, can you find Alexis, Link and Fox for me? After all, you managed to find your way here, so you might be the only one who's _close enough_ to having the Smash Mansion figured out."

Simply responded by nod of her head, Zelda said nothing more once she exited the office, a little setback about being patronized yet again by a floating hand. She continued with her objective as told and channeled her thoughts to her alternative character: Sheik. Similar to Lucario's ability to telepathically communicate, she can do the same, but only with Sheik, since they are _technically_ the same person.

* * *

><p>- Separate Location -<p>

* * *

><p>~"<em>Sheik, can you hear me<em>?"~

~"_Yes, yes I can hear you_."~ Sheik communicated back through wave-length, after practicing yoga with Wii Fit Trainer-(M). She excused herself from the session in order to receive the mind-call, into the next room for some privacy, ~"_Now what can I help you with?_"~

~"I was sent by Master Hand to retrieve Link, Fox and the new character, Alexis to the Narration Room. If you can find your way there, can you help me find them?"~

~"_Well, I know my way there… thanks to you_—"

~"—_Yes, yes, silly me… __us_."~

~"_I'll try the best I can, Zelda. I saw Link heading around somewhere here, so I'll check around for him_."~

~"_Seems like a good idea, I'll go see if I can locate Peach or Samus to help us find the other two._"~

~"Alright then, I'll catch you later."~

After bidding their farewells, Sheik was on her way to recover Link. But before leaving she was halted by the Wii Fit Trainer.

"Where are you going so soon, Sheik?" the white figure, his expression is forever unreadable.

"I was summoned by Zelda; Master Hand requested for us to find the three people mentioned on the announcements." Sheik states simply to her friend.

"You mean that they weren't recovered already?" the athlete questions, puzzled.

"No, but I'm not surprised that they weren't; this place is completely foreign to us."

"Well, that makes sense." The trainer nodded, "carry on, and I bid you luck that you won't get lost yourself."

"I doubt I will," the ninja smirks beneath her cowl before leaving, "but thank you for your concern. It's kind of cute."

At the tease, the trainer huffed expressively, managed without the need of legible facial features. Sheik dismissed herself without another word from either of them.

Now that she was out, it was only convenient that a screech was heard from Robin-(F), who ran up to Sheik and huddled into her, snuggling up for a short-lived embrace, much to Sheik's confusion.

"What's going on?" Sheik was compelled to ask the spell-blade. She pulled away from her to get a glimpse of her face that was spotted lightly by rolling tears, and at eye-contact was covered in a red tint.

Robin took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down when she was with Sheik, "I'm so sorry, Sheik. I was just—"

"—you didn't do anything wrong, Robin. Just tell me what happened."

She sniffled and latched onto the ninja again, snuggling her face into her _broad_ chested predecessor, "I heard an explosion coming from the door in the West Wing—I'm scared, Sheik!"

Sheik lightly patted the girl-Robin on the top of her head, "I'm going to check it out then, thank you Robin."

Robin glanced at the Hylian shyly and freed her grasp of the cloth. Nodding slightly as she casted the taller one with a dreamy grin, she then walks away, confident that _Sheik_ will handle the situation with no trouble.

Sheik took matters into her own hands and investigates the area herself, as the sources came clearer when she smelt smoke, and then saw smoke, and soon after all of that, the brash sound of an explosion was heard in the back, and her thoughts immediately linger over to her fellow Hylian, Link.

* * *

><p>- Separate Location -<p>

* * *

><p>"Too bad: <em>Waluigi Time<em>!" a crow-like squawk shrieked, echoed throughout the storage. Link hid behind a corner from the angry Assist Trophy, who batted his racket in the palm of his hand, scanning the room for said elf who threw Bob-ombs at him earlier.

Long story short; let's just say that Link got a bit carried away in the Storage Compartment. He practiced throwing explosive items at Assist Trophies, but Assist Trophies weren't supposed to fight back, so this current feud with Waluigi was a bit startling to him. Thankfully, not once was he hit by that menacing racket. If that racket could deflect explosives, then he didn't want to know what happened if it hit _him_.

Link was still on the hunt for Alexis' Heart Container, being the singlehandedly most effective healing material in the game, so he tried snaking his way past walls of crates and barrels to get by surreptitiously. With more light movements made about the room, he noticed a free heart container at the very top of the many stacked crates, so it was surely going to be one heck of a climb. But that being the ONLY Heart Container that he saw outside of a Crate or Barrel, he went for the climb anyway, since smashing a barrel or crate would cause too much ruckus and he'd probably be searching through all of them to find one. The room was too quiet, so it's not like he could use his hook-shot; it seems that thinks are going to get pretty manual now.

He begins his journey by climbing up a crate, to crate, to crate. He was doing pretty well so far and could see that crazed Assist Trophy marching along in a narrow route, searching recklessly for the elf.

It wasn't until Link came to a dead end and noticed that there was no ledge that he could step on without jumping. He was a heavy-weight character, with all that equipment he carries on him, so jumping onto the box would definitely be a call for attention. He sighted for the near-by Party Ball, relieved knowing that if he can break that, he can float up easily without a sound. He swiftly grabbed the thing and punted it with his knee... Surely forgetful of the little jingle that came with the Party Ball once it was broken, which definitely called out to Waluigi.

The Assist Trophy ran after Link hastily, hopping up from one crate to another effortlessly—jumping was the man's specialty! At this point Link was floating away leisurely on the Party Ball by the string, just out of reach. He jumped onto the next wooden box and recklessly hiking up the stairway of the others. Little did they both know that the Party Ball was only going to drop more Bob-ombs, much to both of their own sorts of miseries.

Sure, Waluigi was **bomb**arded by free-falling explosives, but unfortunately for Link, the Bob-ombs destroyed crates and barrels, which apparently triggered explosive crates and barrels, which pretty much ruined the perfectly-standing structure in the mountain of items, rupturing an avalanche of assorted objects down to the floor level, never managing to fully grasp onto the Heart Container that was falling before him.

…

On the plus side, Waluigi vanished and was sent back into his subspace.

On the not-so-plus side, Link now had to search for the Heart Container in what seemed to be the endless ocean of items.

Poor guy, he didn't even notice Sheik who was concealed by shadows in the corner of the room, who came in through a hidden entrance, who could hardly contain laughter from everything she has just witnessed.

* * *

><p>- Separate Location -<p>

* * *

><p>"Alexis, this is Little Mac; a very strong opponent and a very famous boxer."<p>

"Alexis, this is Sonic, and he likes to _go fast_."

"Alexis, that's Captain Falcon… I think he really likes Falcons!"

"Alexis, this is Pac Man. He's _old_."

"Alexis, this is Greninja. He's a fellow newbie."

"Alexis, this is Shulk… he remains a mystery to me—almost as much as you do. But all three of us are going to become the best of buddies in a couple of days, I just know it!"

"All aboard the Ike train everyone!"

Ike carried Alexis throughout the Mansion as if he was trying to avoid going to the Narration Chambers. She was pretty sure that they circled the same hallway three times.

And there was no hope for her to run away. First and last time she tried, she was tackled down by the heavy-weight. As of now, she is slung over his shoulder with no possible way of escape since her legs are held together by only one of his arms. He was a big guy, and she didn't really want to temper with that. Not that he was angry the first time she made a run for it, but he must have been pretty serious about friendship for him to attack her and then trap her in such a position where the idea of absconding from the crazed mercenary is considerably futile.

She had no choice but to stare back at the characters that followed behind Ike, persistent with all kinds of kinds of questions and comments for the new character.

"So Alexis, what game are you from?"

"Did you have anything to do with the spawn of this mansion?"

"Ha! I saw you trying to run away from Ike. You're too slow!"

"Nice outfit! What are those? Ducks?"

"Ducks!? Why would you have ducks when you could have _falcons_?"

"Waka waka waka, waka waka?"

Ike carried on with the stroll, aiming to find more people in the process while Alexis continued to avoid answering the many questions thrown her way, when he saw Palutena approaching, walking her own route. But at the sight of the Mercenary, Palutena smiled at him.

_Okay, Ike, act cool… _He thought to himself as he avoided the green eyes that curiously looked his way.

"Ike?" She stopped midway in order to look at him fully, quirking her brow in the process. Ike shuffled his feet and still refused to look at the goddess before him.

"Palutena." He mumbles, shyly. Alexis couldn't really see his face at the moment, but she couldn't help but grin deviously at the 'super-socialite-extremist' cower over someone like that.

"Have you seen the newcomer?" Palutena asks him inquisitively. "I ran into Zelda and she asked me to help retrieve her, or Fox."

Ike stood there long enough dead in his tracks; long enough to make some others in their little group leave, like Captain Falcon, Greninja and Pac Man.

Ike fumbled on what to say to the beauty in front of him while Alexis was about to speak up, but held her piece after Ike's cape was thrown on top over her whole body. The human screamed from underneath the heavier fabric, but it only came out muffled.

"Did you hear that?" Palutena stiffened her back and became more alert while Ike still stood there, unable to say anything to her. His forehead began to sweat and his palms were clammy.

"U-eh—I, uh—" he sputtered foolishly, as the blue hedgehog spoke up before him.

"I think I heard it coming from over in that direction! Better go check, it sounded like Robin!" he pointed behind himself; a hallway that leads into the West Wing.

Pondering for only a moment, the goddess concluded. "That seems like a very 'Femme-Robin' thing to do… Thank you, Sonic." She smiled at him courteously, she then turns to Ike and pats the mercenary lightly on the shoulder, "If you guys help us find her, it would be much appreciated. I'll see you around." She waved off at everyone before marching herself down the hallway to find the source of that 'sound'.

The moment Palutena turned for the corner, the cape was whipped off of her and the human inhaled desperately for air.

*WHEEZE!*

"Alexis, you okay?" Ike gasped for air himself, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Where were you that entire time!?" she snapped at him, causing him to jump slightly, "You could have given me to her! I still have to see Master Hand!"

"Um, I—"

"—Were you the one who threw that cape over me!?"

"No, I pulled that one off. That was pretty funny though, you have to admit!" The proud hedgehog proclaimed, earning a deadly glare from the Human, but she said nothing more in fear that if she did try anything, the big one could _annihilate_ her for hurting one of his many _friends_. Actually, she was pretty convinced that she could get her butt kicked by that hedgehog, but she won't admit to it…

After a small silence, she sighed and patted Ike on the back, still drooping off of his shoulder on their little walk.

"Hey, Ike."

"Yeah?" he asked, a little anxiously.

"I'm… sorry that I freaked out like that." She apologizes, "I just didn't know how to respond to being suffocated under a blanket." The last part came out as a chuckle, in which he couldn't help but tag along.

"No, it's okay. I understand…" he pauses thoughtfully for the moment… "Alexis."

"Ike?"

"Look at us. We're closer to being buddies than we were before, _if_ we're not friends already." He smiles contently, "I told you that we would be. Now we just have to wait on Shulk."

She couldn't help but laugh at his persistency about the 'magic of friendship'. Thinking back on it, she had the impression that he'd be very popular (either that or unjustly ridiculed) in her high school. It also made her wonder if she was being too shy.

"I guess we are." She smiles at that comment. The two go a little silent again, in which gives her a moment to think about her own friends, and maybe that it was her that shied away from their interests.

_Maybe I was being the difficult one._

She sighed at the heavy heart that yearned to see her friends again and maybe to let them know how much she really does appreciate them.

As if he noticed a physical weight-increase in her heart, Ike shifted the girl on his shoulder jokingly. "Hey, and hear me out," he began, grasping her attention from his little startle. "I think you'll get along with the others just great!"

She looked down at the hedgehog that pranked her before, who flashed a toothy at her silently upon noticing her staring at him, his eye contact pardoning from the conversation he was having with Little Mac and Shulk. Little Mac glanced up at her with a smile, when he noticed her gaze as well as Shulk, who casted the newcomer a little wave before the three of them went into their little discussion. From what Alexis could gather, they were talking about what seems to be about memories about their little 'battles'.

Putting everything together in her head, these characters didn't sound like bad people. She feels the need to talk more to the girls from the beginning, like Peach, Zelda and Samus, and make an effort to get to know them better. She somewhat appreciates Ike giving her the advantage of taking detours and meeting the others.

Sonic might have done something a bit cruel, but maybe being a _little shit_ is his own way of expressing a sense of humor.

Little shit—like Jordan! The idea of meeting with Master Hand to have this issue resolved popped up in her mind.

"Ike, we still have to see Master Hand!"

"Alexis, I still want to show you off to everyone!"

"…"a wry grin widens at her upcoming defenses.

"So, you like that Palutena chickie-poo, don't you?"

Ike stops in his tracks in response, as he begins to feel his palms get clammy and his heart begins to hammer loud pulses against his chest. He swallows a lump in his throat.

"Well, yeah but—"

"You know how much she'd appreciate it if you handed me over…"

"Okay, but—"

"—what's stopping you?"

"…" he pauses thoughtfully, but Alexis continues tending the flames of a passionately budding romance.

"I think that she'd be pretty impressed to see that you got me before she did."

"…"

"… Well?"

"Friendship can wait." He concluded strongly, trailing along the path that Palutena ran for. Alexis breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Ike."

"Alexis?"

"No detours, right?"

"No, not this time."

* * *

><p>- Separate Location -<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you proud of yourself? Now we're both trapped in here, Link!"<p>

Sheik instantly regrets poking fun at said elf, now that she realizes that they are now trapped in the Storage because the was jammed shut by the sea of objects. As of now, they were floating amongst the 'ocean' on their own separate crate, 'paddling' with their hands, anxiously waiting for a Bob-omb or two to surprise them with their usual sort of business: explosions.

Link paid no attention to the ninja. His hands tore the hoard of items; from lip's sticks, to beam swords and even explosive capsules (which coincidently landed only a few inches from Sheik). Link's goal was to find that Heart Container.

"Why did you even have to throw Bob-ombs around anyway?" Sheik continued to whine, gradually annoying Link.

"Do you have no conscience?"

"Why did you have to pick on Waluigi like that?"

"We're not even supposed to be in here anyway!"

Link let out a sigh to relieve himself from the annoying voice from behind him. Holding a Bob-omb he held in his hand, he soon then set right beside him, continued searching for his item…

Oh snap! Link notices the Bob-omb making its way towards Sheik, who had her back turned from him at the time being. He didn't see it early enough to simply grab it, and he certainly didn't want to pierce the explosive with a hook shot, so the best he could do without speaking is whisk it away with the Gale Boomerang. The boomer sweeps the Bob-omb, sure, but unfortunately for him the tornado picked up a whole mess of objects, working its way around Sheik and everything that it picked up came back at him ten-fold and he was ambushed by a variety of items.

From crates, to more bombs, to springs and even explosive crates, it was a world of hurt for the poor guy! And Sheik didn't suffer any of it. Actually, she didn't notice any of it until a couple more explosions were heard in the distance. The same explosions that Link had doomed himself with all thanks to that boomerang!

It's at moments like this where he would like a _normal _boomerang.

Hey, but at the plus side, he found a Heart Container!

However, receiving the Heart Container, was a bit of a challenge…

From Sheik's perspective, she treaded carefully through the item-swamp, over to where she assumed her friend to be.

"Link?" she calls out for him.

No answer.

"Link?"

No answer…

… _I almost forgot that he's a mute._

"Hhhyaaaa!"

Sheik heard Link cry as if on cue. Her head whips in the direction of where she heard him, as he ran to her with a Heart Container in his arms from a hoard of angry Cuccos.

Sheik grappled onto Link's collar as he ran past and swiftly turns a corner to hide in the shadows—like a ninja, behind one of the giant tin crates that held items that fell freely without wooden crates, barrels or capsules.

"Link! What did you do now?"

"…"

"Okay, so you were beneath the pile of items..."

"…"

"You found a Heart Container that was being guarded by a Cucco..."

"…"Link starts fumbling with his thumbs guiltily.

"… Why did you have to throw Bob-ombs at it!?" she roared, "This is exactly what got you into trouble with the Assist Trophy!"

"…"

"I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD—!"

Sheik mentally kicked herself as she slapped her mouth subconsciously for calling too much attention. A moment of silence later passes by and there is still no sign of those crazed chickens anyway, much to their surprise. Sheik gazed about the area, looking for means of escape. There were pipes lined amongst the walls in a neat row, directing to a certain stage in the game each, where items are transported to from the Storage. It seemed like a good idea at the time being but she was worried about getting lost.

What about the secret entrance from earlier? Well, the area is too big to find it so easily. All she can remember is that it's near the front entrance, so she devised a plan to stealth about the area and look for an entrance. Unfortunately, she couldn't even move an inch without hearing a crunching sound from behind her.

As for Link, he cursed himself for stepping on the Assist Trophy, the ignorance of his surroundings had opened it and revealed an inevitable fate determined by karma, and slight irony…

"WAH!"

"LINK, WHAT THE-"

"BAWK BAWK!"

…

To summarize what the heck just happened as of now:

Link steps on Assist Trophy.

Assist Trophy summons Waluigi.

Sheik is going to kill Link.

Rampant cuccos overhear commotion and are ready to kill said shit-disturbing elf and Sheika friend.

Sheik and Link run for their lives away from angry chicken and Waluigi swinging a racket around, seeking for vengeance.

* * *

><p>- Separate Location -<p>

* * *

><p><em>For the love of the Player, first Alexis, and now Link<em>!

This was way over Fox's head. He cursed himself for being thoughtless about the elf with a short attention span dedicated to adventure. This place was big enough to have its own dungeon! It was only Link who would be the first to delve into it.

The Fox paced about the area aimlessly, frantically claiming to himself that he's searching for them, but in reality, he's too stressed to be searching for them even properly.

"Well, there you are Fox!"

He peered his focus up to the sound of the familiar voice. It was Palutena. She smiles at him and slows down to confront him. "You know you were called out by Master Hand, right?"

The vulpine bit his claw, "I realize, but I'm in the middle of something right now."

Her smile drops into that of a frown, "What would that happen to be?"

"Well… I had Link with me just a minute ago, and the crazed lunatic ditches me!" he throws his arms up into the air expressively. "Now I'm looking for him, and Alexis!"

She quirks up an eyebrow, "you're looking for Alexis too, are you?"

"Yeah, actually, I wanted to give her this… _device_ back." He sighs, revealing the cellular phone in his hand.

"Oh, well, I thought I saw her with Ike a moment ago…" she admits with a shrug.

"And you didn't bother getting her then?" questions Fox, trying to process the goddess's method. She scoffs in response at his _ignorance_.

"I still have yet to wait out for Ike to gather a backbone and give her to me."

"… Why?"

She scoffs again, "Isn't it beyond obvious that the buffoon is harbouring a crush on me?"

"Well, yeah but—"

"He's annoying to deal with when he's bumbling around like an idiot. And he only does it with me, it's unfair!" she huffs.

"Palutena, don't you think you're being a bit harsh on him?"

"A little." She admits with a sigh, "But I think that this crush will be the end of him."

"How is that?"

"Because I find senseless mumbling very unattractive. I might consider when he finally shows me that he is romantically capable, but it better not be too late…"

"… What does this have anything to do with getting Alexis?" the Vulpine asks, slightly confused. At this, she smirks.

"If he does give me the newcomer, then it shows me that he has enough confidence to walk up to me and initiate. It's better than trying to avoid me…" she inhaled deep before continuing with business. "Now, Fox. You'll be able to find her with Ike, most likely, near the 'Pool Hall'. Good luck!" she says before hurrying off, baffling the anthromorphic creature.

"Aren't you coming with me?" he calls from behind, "I don't think that I'll be able to find them at all!"

"They couldn't have moved to far, just keep going straight and you'll find a corner leading right. Look around that Hallway!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Link and '_Robin_'!" she tells him, smirking at the last bit, "they'll be more interesting to speak to than Ike."

The young lady was soon out of sight when she turned the other corner, leaving Fox to shake his head at her. He sighs before carrying on with his little trip, thinking about Palutena. She certainly is strange, and a bit brash. But, that probably can't be helped, because she's stubborn too.

It was too soon when he was encountered by Ike, carrying the new girl on his shoulder with few following behind them like Sonic, Little Mac and Shulk. The glutton notices Fox and made his way over to him.

"Hey Fox, have you seen Palutena? I have Alexis here, and she came around, so…" Ike drawls out awkwardly as heat rises to his head.

"It's okay Ike, you're doing great so far." You could hear the newcomer mutter to him whilst patting his back.

"Tch. You should have come with flowers…" Fox retorted in thought of the stubborn goddess he had met with before, but unfortunately, Ike heard that and began to shake.

"Y-you think so?" he stammered.

Fox inhaled a little guilt for getting his hopes up, but at the same time, he wanted to let Ike figure it out on his own. If he told him what Palutena said; then said goddess will give him the penalty for letting Ike cheat.

"No, I was only kidding," Fox sheepishly admits, causing Ike's eyes (and heart) to drop onto the floor. "But I saw her heading just ahead of here, if you just turn the corner, go straight and then turn another, you'll be sure to find her."

Ike smiles, before making his way over there. "Thanks Fox." Leaving Fox to wonder if Ike was really so dense, enough to forget that he was called up too.

"_Fox_?" Alexis blinked, "As in the same Fox that was called up?"

It was Ike's turn to blink "Oh yeah…"

Much to Fox's surprise, he was brought up onto Ike's free shoulder, drooping over it much like Alexis was. The fox starts kicking, and Ike, being built like a brick wall, didn't flinch. In fact, if Fox had real legs instead of robotic ones, he probably would have busted a toe.

"Ike, what in Lyllat's name are you doing!?"

"I found you fair and square; so I'm going to show you both off to Palutena! She'll be so impressed!"

Fox pondered about what the mercenary had just claimed…

_Wait, wasn't I the same person who gave him Palutena's location? _He dropped his head down._ What a thick-headed bloke!_

But he didn't say anything, simply because he didn't want to ruin Ike's mood. He seems to be especially cheerful now that he's got two of them in the bag.

"It gets fun after a while."

Fox perks up his head at the voice that hails from the newcomer; staring at the ground in a somewhat sleepy state. "You sway in a rocking motion and just watch the floor tiles move around, or blur together if you squint your eyes."

"You sure you're not just getting motion sickness up there?" questions Little Mac.

"… I don't want to think of it like _that_." She admits, trying to swallow vomit at the thought. "It would be rude if I said anything."

"Make sure Ike doesn't hear you!" Sonic told her, placing a hand against his cheek simply to amplify his suggestion.

"Make sure I don't hear what?" Ike quirks up an eyebrow at nothing but the feeling of suspicion, now Alexis could either take this as a chance to walk on her own feet, or facing consequence for being rude. But as far as she could tell, Ike doesn't seem like the type to give consequence to little things like this, so there's no harm in being honest.

And honest is what she wanted to be, if Sonic didn't just impolitely cut in front of her with a lie.

"She wants you to carry her like this more often!"

Now, Alexis wasn't a chef. But she wanted to learn a recipe that involved 'snarky blue rodent' in the ingredients and feed it to savages.

Ike smiles to himself at the thought of making her happy like this. It was certainly a strange way of developing a friendship, but if it worked, then he'll make an exception.

_I wonder if this is would work for Shulk… _He couldn't help but think of the others; they have to walk, while Alexis and Fox were lifted. He wanted to show Shulk that he cares about him as much as he does about everyone else:

"Shulk!" the mercenary summoned, gathering attention from Shulk, startling him slightly.

"Yessir?"

"Climb on my back!"

"… What!?"

"Just do it!"

Without another word said, as much as he wanted to mutter a complaint, Shulk hesitantly climbed onto Ike's back, clinging onto him like a spider monkey with his arms around his neck and his legs curled around the man's torso. Shulk was worried about either looking foolish, or slipping off of Ike.

The second issue was immediately taken care of when Ike crossed his arms in a fashion where he fastened Fox's, Alexis' and Shulk's legs in place.

Now, Shulk definitely didn't want to stay on, but he _also_ didn't want to seem impolite.

Ike didn't want to be accounted for as picking favourites. He turns back to the two others; the boxer was at a loss of words and Sonic contained boisterous laughter inside of his gut at the sight.

"Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait your turn." He told the two, an apologetic frown is obvious in his expression… until he brainstorms the perfect plan!

He lifts the hedgehog and places him so that he sits on Alexis' back. Thankfully for her, the hedgehog was a light-weight, so it wasn't too troublesome… unless he farted or something, then she'd totally consider that _Hedgehog Stew_ that she contemplated about earlier.

As for Little Mac, well, he was sat on top of Fox's back, which pretty much crushed the poor creature. It was too bad, because he wanted to confront Alexis about her phone, but he couldn't. He was too busy gasping for air and flailing his arms around.

"All aboard the Ike train!" Ike proceeded to carry everyone to his destination, being Palutena. Though he actually went a lot slower than he normally is, he hadn't managed to notice (or perhaps care). It was going to be a long ride.

"Chugga-chugga choo-choo!"

Especially for Fox.

* * *

><p>- Separate Location -<p>

* * *

><p>Treading about the halls aimlessly, finding nothing particularly different or interesting, Palutena takes a moment to escape reality and think back on some things. Ike was the first thing that she thought of.<p>

She honestly wonders why a big guy like him is so shy around her. He _is_ handsome, and she wouldn't mind trying him out for a few rounds, but if it's going to be like this, then it's not very attractive to her. Besides, she's kind of interested in someone else…

_The adorable face of a bunny, the lean slender body of a wolf_: she couldn't help but drift away at the thought of him. But her thoughts drift back to Ike, being the most recent issue. She couldn't tell if she was feeling guilt or frustration about him.

Palutena had known that the scream couldn't have come from Robin, at least the scream that she heard coming from Ike's cape.

However, another kind of scream was what she heard just now. But the kind of scream that couldn't have come from the wimpy, shy little Robin-(F). It was more of that adorable pitch that sounded of the cutest boy on the roster. A certain character who plucked her heart strings since the moment she was being developed in the Central Hub…

"Link-muffin?"

She noticed that on the way over to the West Wing, it was murky and lingering with a scent that burned into her nostrils. She decided to follow suit in the smoke's direction, only to find it coming from the Storage Room. She peered in through window to find that the main entrance was jammed shut by the force of the items that pressed against the door. Looking in further, she found her _darling_ Link and friend Sheik swimming amongst the items in order to get away from a swarm of angry bird and Waluigi.

This was an outrage. No one could touch Link, especially with those bunny ears adorned on his head right now. Sure, they were by means of escape from those birds, but they won't help Link escape from Palutena.

Adorable floppy ears or not; she had to save her Honey-Bunny!

"Reflector!"

She generated a purple window-like force field that pushed the door down from its own hinges and let a herd of objects slide their way out of the door frame. In the midst of the rush of bundling items was the retrieval of the two morons that locked themselves in there in the first place.

Palutena, without a moment for Link to spare and fully accumulate the pieces of what just happened, ran up to her 'Honey-Bunny' or 'Link-muffin' and squeezed him. She especially felt compelled because of the bunny ears.

"Oh sweetie-pie!" she cried, snuggling him enough to suffocate the mute elf-boy. "I was so worried about you, pumpkin!" Link struggled in Palutena's tight grip, soon after shrivelled at the feeling of being smothered in rapid-fire kisses all over his face. This was _programmed_ to be routine for the two, unknown to the game developers. Kind of like Marth's innate ability (questionable talent) to flirt, or Ike's friendship spiel is another example.

"Um, a little help!?" screeched Sheik who was, on the other hand, being ambushed by Cuccos and Waluigi, which was effortlessly ignored by Palutena. In fact, to compliment her carelessness, she simply picked up Link by the hand and walked down the hall; ignorant of Sheik flipping many words of many colors at her.

One of the more appropriate words being "Traitor".

Palutena lead Link down the hall, and in the midst of her travels, she notices the Heart Container in the boy's arms.

"Aw, cutie-pie!" she squealed, causing Link to jump and glance at her with caution. She carefully guided the object out of his grasp and asks him, beaming. "Did you get this for me?"

"…"

"Aww! You're so sweet, muffin!"

And as expected, Link was swarmed by kisses instead of chicken and an angry Assist Trophy, which is exactly what Sheik is dealing with. But thankfully soon enough, Sheik turns the corner and catches up to the pair, which puts an end to her needless smothering… But it didn't heal the sense of shame that he bore: that Heart Container was something he got for somebody else to make recovery over some misunderstanding. That Heart Container took him what seemed to be like forever to achieve. He struggled for that Heart Container…

And now, Palutena just stole that Heart Container. The Hylian sheds a silent tear at the thought of all that work he put into that little adventure, and how it went to waste.

Sheik, in the other hand, was infuriated with the Goddess of Light and Hero of Time for deserting her like that. She finally managed to escape when time ran out before Waluigi was called back into his subspace, and the Cuccuo's disappeared. She storms up to the pair and pokes a hard tap into Palutena's shoulder.

"Palutena! How could you ignore me like that!?" Sheik interrogated her.

"What?" Palutena quirks an eyebrow, relatively calm, as if she's trying to play dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I was being harassed by a crazed lunatic wielding a racket and flock of Cuccos! How could you not notice!?"

"Wow, Sheik. I'm not used to you raising your voice like this—"

"Well, gee! I wonder why!"

"Link-baby, cover your ears." She coos softly to the shorter male and turns back to Sheik, who notices Link and emits a deathly glare at him.

"AND _YOU_!" she roared, causing the rather shy Link to hide behind Palutena. Now normally Link is the courageous type with a mind ripe with curiosity and adventure. But on occasions with weird people like Palutena, he wasn't _that_ prepared. And especially with Sheik so out of character like this, it even freaked him out.

Palutena swings an arm around Link defensively and returns the glare back at Sheik. "You leave him out of this—!"

"What's going to stop me!?" Sheik maniacally gasped out a cackle, motioning for Palutena to _bring it on_.

They wouldn't have anyway, since Palutena was even a bit scared for the time being, as she backed away from the ninja, holding onto her Link for dear life.

On Sheik's side of the story, yeah, she was a little nuts, but what else can you expect when you're trapped in the Storage Room with a mute psycho who tosses bombs around like nobody's business. And when you're trying to escape, he just ends up making everything worse?

That's at least what she saw.

Nevertheless, the dispute was put to ease for a familiar voice chirps in the distance; down the hall on the right of them:

"All aboard the Ike Train!"

At that, Palutena couldn't help but chuckle. Sheik snaps back to reality upon realization that Ike was here.

Part of her realizes that she was being ridiculous. Another part of her was intimated by the mercenary at the moment; because that guy takes friendship _seriously_.

The Ike Train slowly makes his way to the trio, who waited patiently to see exactly what the 'Ike Train' was: Ike was the caboose, Shulk on the back, Alexis and Fox on each shoulder, Sonic on Alexis' back, Little Mac on the struggling Fox's back. Like before, but with more passengers: Kirby on Ike's head, Robin-(F) on Ike's left leg, and Zelda on Ike's right leg.

The poor guy was about to tip over, but manages to continue on for Palutena!

"Zelda! Look! We found Link!" Sonic points over to the trio, Zelda sighs in response, knowing what her alter-ego has suffered.

"I see that…" she replied.

"Hey Palutena! I got Fox, Alexis, AND Robin!" Ike smiles giddily as he approaches his beloved goddess, who lets Link softly out of her hold. Link manages to sneak away and over to behind Sheik, who provided him with a quick glance until she was occupied with the worried Robin and caring alter-ego Zelda.

It was the time that the occupants were unloaded from the Ike Train.

First Zelda and Robin, who attended to the mildly distressed Sheik. Then Kirby, who simply rolls off and flies away. It was unknown to the others why he wanted to ride the Ike Train in the first place…

Then Little Mac (much to the relief of Fox) and Sonic hopped off and finally Ike fastened his arms so that Shulk hits the floor and Fox and Alexis slide off of him.

Robin, Alexis, Fox, Link, Sheik, Zelda, Little Mac, Sonic Ike and Palutena are all attending the area at the moment. Alexis, Fox, and Link are all together now, ready to meet with Master Hand, led by Zelda and Sheik.

The others can come if they want…

And the ride there could have been a lot smoother… if they didn't have Link and Alexis in the same room. It was at that moment when Alexis remembers everything she hated about being trapped in a videogame, and it was at that moment where she tries to confront the elf. But with Link having nothing to give her, heads for the other direction, only for Alexis to hunt him down...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done! Lame ending is lame! You'll find out what happens next time in Chapter 2!<strong>

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Too Bad: Waluigi Time!**

**I couldn't help but add my favorite line from my favorite fan comic series: Brawl in the Family. For those of you who haven't heard of it, check it out if you like.**

**Now, if there is anything that you want to say about the chapter, let me know with a comment: compliment or critique, but PM me if there's a serious complaint.**

**But in all seriousness, tell me what you guys thought of the character depictions. Who was your favorite? Or if you didn't like them, tell me what I could do to improve them. Personally, my favorite was Ike. I know he seems a bit dippy, but I love those kinds of characters. I find if kids in high school treated friendship more like he did, there wouldn't be as many cliques... but that's my opinion.**

**Now finally we are done with the first chapter! I'm actually looking forward to researching, because the determined features of the Wii U seem like they'd make the story more fun to write. I already have some key elements that I'd like to try out, so look forward to that.**

**I know that some of you probably wanted to see Alexis' reaction to meeting Link (yes I'm talking about you ScarletYandere!), and there was actually a lot more about their their meeting, but I really didn't want to keep you guys on a treadmill of pointless fillers! Look forward to the new chapter coming out in two weeks where the plot and action come.**

**Also, as ScarletYandere mentioned before, do you guys want Alexis to hook up with somebody? At the rate this story is going with it's view count, I'm going to at least need 20 different people to tell me if you guys want her to get romantic with someone in the series. I know it seems like a lot of people, but I personally think that people get turned off from a story when an OC is romantically involved with canon character. I don't want to ruin the story for anyone.**

**But yeah, if you want to see her get hooked up with someone, just speak up. I can hook her up with Link, Ike, Zelda... Anybody. Heck, I'll even hook her up with Yoshi. But if you want to see her with someone I'll need 20 different people for it. If it's under 20, then no.**

**However, if you guys want to see some people get shipped in the story, like Marth and Peach, or even Megaman and Samus or something strange like that, I am no stranger to crack pairings. Just speak up in a PM or review.**

**Thank you for reading my story, and I'll see you guys in a bit!**

**~Rocky :)**


	5. Customization

**Hi guys, I'm back; with some research done! I'm also back with a new chapter that introduces the plot! No excuses this time, I'm introducing the plot in this chapter; no more fillers, no more lame endings. However, I will tell you guys what happened with Alexis and Link in the prior chapter, but if you ended up skipping the last chapter like I suggested, then the result of that will be at the very end so that you don't have to worry about it. If you did read the chapter before, and are curious, again, everything concerning Chapter One:Part Two is all at the end.**

**Now, it may start off a little slow, simply because we are introducing the premise. Also that this chapter will not actually involve Wii Fit Trainer, like I promised. So, don't look forward to that, and an example of pan-transitioning from reality to the technological realm. I also promised to explain that better, so the story will be easier to read.**

**Also, that this Chapter involves a lot of Math at one part. Don't get thrown off because of Math, because I'm the sucker who has to do it XD! But as for the Math itself, it's just simple division, and it's used for strategizing Alexis' attack power for the next chapter, where all the action and stuff happens- and where she'll get her butt kicked!**

**I want to give you guys a heads-up also that the Chapters are now probably going to range between 6000-10,000 words, simply because I'm bad at keeping a minimum at 4000. So... long chapters are going to be long!**

**Onto Reviews...**

**ScarletYandere: O.O we might just be Mewtwo! Yus! I always wanted to be a Mewtwo when I was a kid! And I can't thank you enough for your review! I actually really appreciate your critique at the end. And because of that, I aim on making better endings this time! And I certainly can't thank you enough for telling me what I was doing wrong. :) Also, you will find out what happened with Link and Alexis by the end of the Chapter, since you read Chapter One:Part Two, and I'm glad that you liked Link and Ike. I had so much fun writing about these two, and psycho Palutena was fun because you get to mess with the image of a graceful goddess :D, but I love her either way! Thank you for consistently writing to me, it's highly appreciated and your critiques will help me grow as a writer :)**

**As for everyone else, thank you for your Favorites/Follows to my story. I hope you will enjoy more chapters as they come.**

**Though, may I request for more reviews? More _critiques_ actually, just simply because I only hear from one person, and it creates a sort of bias. What others may find good in a story, some others may find bad, am I right. And don't just say 'Oh I hate your story because there's an OC in it', no, but if you found some Mary Sue qualities in Alexis (which, I'm starting to find some, but I might be getting paranoid) let me know! I'd like a review, but I'm not going to cancel the story because of the lacking amount, because I don't believe in that. However, if there is something you don't like in the story and no one says anything, then I'm likely going to go through the story with that key-element that people hate. I really don't mean to come off as desperate or mean, but I want to make the story as enjoyable as possible :)**

**Also, speak up in a PM or Review if you want to see a Ship happening with your favorite shipping. I absolutely love pairing characters up! (I'm just as bad as Karen! :P)**

**So aside from the long-winded intro: sit back, relax and enjoy reading!... After we roll on with the Disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Super Smash Bros. If I did, I'd have a million dollars. And if I had a million dollars… I'd be rich!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter: 2 Customization ( ch 5)<em>

_Starring Characters: OC (Alexis), Peach, Zelda, Master Hand._

_Word Count: 9, 765 words_

_Chapter Prologue: Alexis has been lead over Master Hand's Narration Chambers to be examined with Link and Fox, to find the cause of her being transported here, Peach and Zelda had lead her over to their destination and wait outside for Alexis to finish..._

**...**

**Noob**

**Chapter 2:**

**Customization**

**...**

Master Hand has noticed something quite disturbing during his time with Alexis, Link and Fox.

Thankfully, the Character Models Link and Fox had nothing particular to do with the current circumstance. But there was something entirely odd about Alexis herself. Given a little more time with her was when he noticed something completely not standard for human biology. There was a part of her that was designated for the game, or just anything that could go online…

He checked for multiple sources in the game, and what could have possibly dragged her in here in the first place; online multiplayer. As far as he can recall, the Players were pitting against each other along with some strangers online at one point. This may have triggered Alexis to appear in the game, given that she emits Wi-Fi.

The concept is entirely strange and whimsical. Why is a _human_ emitting Wi-Fi signals? Not even the Character Models give off Wi-Fi, they only receive it with encoded Adaptors. Which would explain how Link and Fox were the characters who instigated Alexis, since they were being played online. Though, strange because online battles don't unlock characters, but Alexis is exceptional, after all, that she isn't supposed to be in the Roster.

It only leaves him with one question left: Why _here_? She could have been picked up by cell phone, or computer, or something that can go online that is not structured as _this game_. Was she simply sucked into the Console? That couldn't be the case because she's in _this game_; _still_. Why not just the internet, period? The internet is incredibly easy to access and is constantly being modified by all sorts of websites and social media.

This all didn't make any sense to him, and to make matters even worse, everything is changing and is going to continue changing. Like the appearance of the Smash Mansion; it didn't make any sense to him, and the fact now that the Smash Mansion is completely 3 Dimensional, as opposed to the linear set stages, but surely is was only a matter of time before the set stages become 3D as well. Not to mention, but the Character Models shouldn't _necessarily_ have personalities. Actually, and this world was supposed to turn off when the disc wasn't in, let alone when the Console was shut down. But the Character Models seem completely natural about it, as if this was encrypted into the game: like a recessive gene of some sort. Everyone acts as if everything in their Disc; personality, relationships and general physics of how everything works here is completely normal and as if this has been happening since forever. It even fooled Master Hand at one point, having thought that he could simply just teleport the Characters into his 'Narration Chambers' of the 'Smash Mansion'. None of this would have happened if Alexis didn't appear in the game like she did, and it felt good that he could differ between the rights and wrongs of the Game Setup.

But even then, his judgment on how the game even works comes into question. He wonders what actually sets him apart from everyone else in the game, enough to know how this game is actually supposed to work for both the Characters and the Players. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Fox expected him to simply just teleport him into a room that wasn't really supposed to be there, and he inwardly poked fun at himself for thinking that's how things actually worked in here.

Nevertheless, all of this was too much for the Hand to digest at the moment. Everyone was beyond confused at this point and he didn't want to stumble upon the subject even further.

For now, Master Hand didn't want to tell Alexis too much about what is going on with her Wi-Fi signals, given that it would startle her greatly. Even scare her, or perhaps depress her. Especially after the conclusion of dealing with the situation temporarily…

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT!?" she yelped, shaking vigorously, curled up and hugging her legs in a desperate attempt to not lose her sanity.<p>

The Hand and Human sat alone in the Narration Room at this point, for the sake of privacy and causing commotion for the other Characters. But it was how loud she screeched that could've caught the attention of some of the other characters who patiently waited for her at the other side of the door.

The epic conclusion steered to a sad solution that is to upload her as a Character to the Central Hub officially. Meaning that she'll lose every bit of her humanity. As much as the Hand didn't want it to be this way, the reason being is that her effect on the game as a human will cause a stir to Reality as it already had for the players in their current Disc. And as that would happen, the Developers of the Game will update the Game itself and terminate Alexis completely from the Data. She might as well have been dead.

He told her about how everything is actually supposed to be, how no one is supposed to have humanly qualities such as personality, relationships and even thoughts. How there is no life after the console is shut down, and there is no 'spiritual connection' with the Player. And all of this nonsense happening because of _her_.

But rephrasing everything to herself in 'Simpleton Language', she refuses profoundly. She says to him, quote on quote:

"Master Hand, what you're trying to say to me is that I am a lifeless puppet to these Players outside of the screen, to fight for their _entertainment_." At this point, salty tears well up in her eyes as she was still a human, and it was only natural for her to react this way. She choked up a growl at the word _entertainment_, but forced herself to continue anyway, as much as she really didn't want to be reminded, "And when they shut off the Console, everything becomes _black_!?"

At that last part, the human shouted at the floating hand. She managed to earn sympathy from him, but never any empathy. It was odd to him to feel even as sympathetic as he does, but it wasn't fully enough to understand how much figurative death means to her as a mortal.

As for her, she felt utterly hopeless. A small part of her told her that this was unjust, that she doesn't know what she did wrong, and that she has a Family at home that needs her.

But the majority of her felt selfish. She was easily forgotten by her brother Jordan, _probably_ her mom as well, and her friends, as if there wasn't difference between her presence and evanescence. In fact, it was not a big deal because she simply didn't matter to them. And she wasn't going to ruin a stupid videogame for the Players who really didn't know any better. She felt herself becoming angrier by thinking about everything that is happening to her right now, and how wrong it sounds, but she really is so small in the grand scheme of things. As much as she morally wanted to give in, innate desperation rises to surface in concern for her treasured mortality. In a last attempt to convince him to spare her life, she sobs.

"I know you probably don't understand, Master Hand. But I…" she pauses before persisting with her original bargain for life-saving empathy, a part of her said to herself that it was useless, and that she's sounding utterly vain at the moment, but that pesky fear of death and loss of her previous life was getting to her conscience. "I have a Family up in the real world. And I was supposed to be with them until I was supposed to die."

As much as she didn't believe in fate, religion and voodoo, she couldn't help but feel like there is a greater force that imprisoned her inside of this game to pretty much die without leaving a mark on the Earth, even though it's realistically impossible to jump inside of one.

As for Master Hand, he stumbled on the word _Family_. But couldn't decipher whether or not to tell her what exactly he found when backtracking her current data (or 'genetic' code in her case). You know, the Wi-Fi. The Wi-Fi is fully compatible to connect to the Central Hub, where she could upload as a regular character and there would be no harm. But a part of him trembled at the word _Family_. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something about it made fate seem mendable to him...

A decision has been made, but upon trying to make a decision, he patiently waited for Alexis to say even more, in which she gratefully took the chance for self-pity.

She kind of hated herself right now.

"Master Hand, I know I might sound ridiculous right now, but doesn't it feel good to have the freedom that you do right now?"

* * *

><p><strong>On the Other Side...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Actually, it does feel quite good…" Peach muttered to herself as she and Princess Zelda huddled against the door. They were the only ones there at the time, aside from Fox and Link who respected Alexis' privacy, unlike the other two. As much as Zelda felt horrible for disobeying the superior Master Hand by listening in, she felt really concerned about Alexis and wanted to be as resourceful as she could. To be honest, the characters felt almost natural like this, and couldn't remember being a 'lifeless puppet' to begin with. And now that she thinks about it, she feels uneasy about… what was the word? Oh yeah: <em>dying<em>.

Zelda bit her lip at the thought. She didn't want to ruin the game or anything, but liveliness just felt so good. At the same time, she was a little mad at the situation where a human made their way inside their dimension _just because_. It didn't make any sense and she was just as bitter about the idea of fantasy as logic was.

Meanwhile, Peach was a different perspective. She was going to be selfish. She doesn't want to experience _nothing_. Something about life fancied her; laughter, romance, identity.

_A little dignity_. Peach has made her decision, declaring it with a loud knock on the door.

"Peach! What are you doing!?" Zelda hissed between clenched teeth.

"Declaring independence!" Peach cheers, earning a look from the two occupants who weren't being complete snoops.

"Are you crazy!?"

"No, my name is _Peach_!"

Zelda couldn't help but laugh at the other princess. There was a sudden warmth in her chest. It felt good to laugh like this, and even if this game pitted them against each other as 'enemies', if felt good to call Peach her friend in the end. She chuckled at the thought of sounding like Ike, and how much it would break his heart to know what terrible fate reality may have in store for these characters.

Zelda, in the heat of the moment knocked loudly on the door and shouted anyway, chanting with her friend "And my name is Zelda!"

Peach giggles at Zelda, who goofily joined her. "And he's Link! And that's Fox!" she introduced in a cheer to nothing, pointing at the two in said order.

Link couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the two, while Fox leered at them, slightly irritant. "What are you two going on about?"

"Fox, do you want to die?" Zelda interrogated with a slight adjustment of volume in her voice, startling the other two tremendously, especially with the word 'die'. It almost felt as if Zelda was threatening them.

"Um, no."

"What's your name?" Peach instigated a cheer for Fox.

"Fox McCloud." He mumbled, unsure of what they were doing.

"What? I can't hear you!" Zelda cupped her hand around her pointed ear to exemplify.

"Fox McCloud." He spoke firmly enough, but apparently it wasn't enough as the two princesses both cupped their ears.

"What was that?"

"Fox McCloud!"

"WHAT?"

"FOX McCLOUD! MY NAME IS JAMES FOX McCLOUD, DAMMIT!" the vulpine shouted enough to break the sound barrier. But he wasn't so much angry more than just impressed with himself that he had the ability to shout like that. Wow! It was powerful enough to send him into shivers, but the kind of shivers that felt… relieving. Like as if he was holding that in.

Peach pat Fox on the back with a small grin, "How did that feel?"

Upon realization, Fox grinned back, "Strangely enough, that felt really good."

"What's your name?" Zelda perked up.

"Fox McCloud!" he cheered, joining in on their little parade, even though he has no idea what's happening right now and why it's happening.

"Link! Say something!" Zelda ordered the mute.

"…"

"Link."

"…"

"I don't care if you have to shout gibberish! Say something!"

"…"

*STOMP*

"GyyyyyyaaaaaaaAAAHHH!" the Hylian Hero cried in the very pique of excruciating pain.

"Much better~!" Peach giggled innocently after releasing the stem of her high heel shoe from Link's pinky toe.

"What in the Console is going on in here?" Meta Knight authoritatively charged into the room after hearing Link cry.

"Who are you?" Zelda quirked up an eyebrow, obviously playing stupid. Meta Knight didn't know what they were doing, but he played along anyway with a pinch of suspicion.

"I'm Meta Knight."

Peach repeated the process of what they tried on Fox. "What was that? I can't hear you since Fox just busted our ear drums a moment ago."

"My name is **Meta Knight.**" He glowered.

The emphasis on his name drew in the attention of some new faces like Rosalina and her combat buddy Luma, Robin-(**M**), and as well as some of the older Smashers like Marth and Pit.

Robin found Zelda parading about with the others, where he decided to go in for the kill.

"Hey, Zelda baby~!"

Zelda rolls her eyes at this, "Do I know you?"

"How could you forget?" He smoothly cuts in that question while he swiftly approached behind her. As annoying as Robin was to her (when he's not 'dead', per say), she had this mushy feeling in her gut whenever he would treat her like this.

And she kind of likes it.

She moves away from Robin and presses even further into what she started, this time with Robin. "What's your name?"

"You can call me whatever you want—!"

"Your name, _Robin_?"

"… My name is _Robin_, yes." He finalized, very confused. _What is she doing?_

He could only observe everyone following the trend as well, with a quirked eyebrow of course, as they too probably had no idea what this was about.

"私の名前はマルスです!"

"My name is Pit!"

"I'm Rosalina! And my little friend here is Luma!"

"My name is Robin… I guess?"

…

"Yoshi!"

It was really hard to concentrate when everyone was outside yelling their names, much to Alexis and Master Hand's confusion.

Both of them were slowly getting annoyed by the increasing noises and chatter outside of their door.

"My name is Ness!"

Master Hand was annoyed because as much as he would try to ignore them much more for Alexis' issue, the more noises entailed as the distraction of getting anything done.

"My name is Villager!"

Alexis was getting agitated because these characters were distracting away from something important to her and life concerning.

"Jigglypuff!"

However, she couldn't help but feel slight relief wash over her, as they distracted the Giant Hand from submitting her into the game.

"My name is Luigi!"

Nevertheless, this was getting far too outrageous. Master Hand excused himself between the two of them and floated over to the door of his Narration Chambers, whipping it open is where he saw Zelda and Peach standing at the very door where they had lead on a whole entire line of characters (pretty much almost thirty of them there). They all stood there, staring up at the Hand as if nothing happened, when the Hand knew very well what happened. No one said anything to risk getting into too much trouble, but neither could they leave, because they knew that he knew what was happening.

It's an absurd paradox that they couldn't really get themselves out of, so they simply just stood there, bug-eyed at the floating Hand.

"What are you all doing out here?" the question was almost rhetorical coming from the hand, in which no one really wanted to respond to that for the sake of avoiding confrontation. He was surprisingly calm in reaction to all of this but his relaxed demeanor didn't really convince anybody past his burning rage.

Well, except for Fox, who saw how all of this started:

"Umm… Peach and Zelda were listening in on your conversation." He began modestly as Peach shot the Vulpine a glare, "And then they started shouting their names, and they told people to shout their names, and that's how all of this started, I guess…" The last part of his sentence crumbled into mumbles to the glare that only sharpened.

"… Figures." The hand sighs, irritant for the lacking privacy he has received. "Well. There is no use hiding it from you two; why don't you just come on in, and then we will talk."

Now, Peach must have been oblivious to the Hand's tone of voice as she proudly marched her way into the Narration Chambers. Zelda, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel that pang of guilt seethe into her soul.

As for everyone else, they followed like sheep, clueless as to if they were invited.

"What are you all doing here?" Master Hand questioned the crowd with a hiss, "I requested to see Peach and Zelda only. Not any of you." Peach turns to the floating hand with her hands on her hips, exactly to express an expectant gesture.

"Master Hand, I think everyone here has the right to know what's going on. I'd invite the entire mansion in on this."

"Are you—?"

"Crazy? No, I'm Peach. And everyone else here has a name too."

Master Hand knows where this is leading, and Alexis' presence is to blame. Alexis' humanly genetics are decoding the recessive genes of the Character Models.

Should they even have recessive genes should be the primary inquiry.

Everyone else took the advantage to march their own ways inside of the Narration Chambers while Master Hand pondered to himself. He was stuck on various things like the 'recessive genes', and how he even knows all this, how this even started, why she was here, why all this is even happening. But the one that haunted the Hand the most:

"_Master Hand, I know I might sound ridiculous right now, but doesn't it feel good to have the freedom that you do right now_?"

And as for that, he couldn't tell. He feels that he knows everything: how everything is supposed to be in the game (unlike the other Character Models), how things play out in Reality and other sources of Wi-Fi, but all at the same time, he doesn't know enough. And ever since this Alexis predicament, he's quite anxious to learn more.

He scolded himself for sounding like Zelda; her and her nasty habit of snooping, all in the name of knowledge. Gee whiz.

Turning his focus back at the matter at _hand. _He couldn't say much, as it seems that the Character Models have wound themselves into a discussion already. There was an aching in his pinky when Fox asked; "Peach, what were they talking about in here? We're all _dying_ to know."

"That's exactly it, Fox, we're all going to die!" Peach retorts, which didn't hype much of a reaction from everyone else, since _death_ was a new concept to the Game. Zelda pardoned herself to dig further into their understanding, based off of everything that she heard.

"Master Hand said to Alexis that he wanted to transfer her into the Central Hub as a new Character in our game."

"…" was as much as everyone understood. Even Peach didn't fully comprehend the technical terms, but she knew the gist after hearing Alexis repeat the concept in simpleton language. Zelda tries to explain again, in _simpleton language_.

"After she gets transported, we won't be able to move around, talk and think. We won't have the freedom we do now." This explanation was building tension in the room, "All we know now and who we are won't matter then, because we'll see nothing but black and will be limp rag dolls for the Player to control." She quoted that last part at the thought of Alexis, starting to build up an unrelenting grudge against Master Hand, though she didn't fully understand why things should be the way that they were fated.

As for everyone else: they were initially scared of their upcoming bleak future. They surely don't know what it's like being dead, and they certainly didn't want to find out. Soon after processing what was said, there was a protest amongst the Character Models; fighting for the sake of their 'lives'. Nothing violent of the sorts, but the characters did feel pretty desperate at view.

"Master Hand, since when was this established?"

"Why would you want to kill us?"

"I'm scared of the dark!"

There was a blur made up of Videogame characters and teary eyes, as Alexis couldn't help but stare at the riot that was happening before her. She couldn't tell if she was feeling relieved, or especially selfish. All in the meanwhile, she couldn't tell if she felt sorry for these characters or not for the right reasons. One part pities them because their 'people' too, but at the same time, they being 'people' that get controlled by a greater force. Wouldn't that be easier to deal with if they were dead?

As she argued with herself mentally, so did the Hand. Now that everyone knows, transferring Alexis to the Central Hub won't slide by so easily without a protest, alike to what is happening now… not that he minded the protest, but there was a part of him that would miss the company of liveliness, and the liveliness of all the characters around him.

Now it was his turn to hate himself.

"Enough!" He called out and gathered attention and glares all around him. "I understand. _I really do_." He admitted that remorsefully. He had taken in a deep breath, knowing that she would be transferred to the Central Hub eventually anyway, what is to happen when the time comes is beyond him, but until the time comes, a part of him wanted to embrace what life he was living as of now.

"Alexis." He turns to said human, who shook lightly. She wasn't aware what was happening.

_Why is everyone quiet?_

_Why are they staring at me?_

_Why are they smiling?_

"Welcome to our little Family, Alexis."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Family? Oh no. That hand is horribly mistaken. Alexis has a family at home that she's worried about, <em>this Family<em> is the exact sort of family that she didn't want to get herself into.

Now she really hated herself, but on the plus side, at least she's not dead. At this point, she really didn't know what to think, just to let, um, _nature_ (?) take its course.

As of right now, Master Hand had requested Peach and Zelda to lead her into the Custom Fighter Menu (now called the 'Upgrade Compartment' in the _Smash Mansion_).

They were going to register her move set into that of a Mii Fighter; well, her Specials to be exact.

"You know, I wouldn't have guessed that you would have been a human, Alexis." Peach mused to herself out loud as they headed to their destination—with a map this time. "Though I can't say that I'm necessarily surprised."

"I think we should feel a little more grateful, since she has given us the opportunity of independence." Zelda chuckled as she glimpsed at the human who is just as much of a nervous wreck as ever. The elven princess sighed and patted Alexis lightly on the shoulder, "Is something the matter?"

"Well," Alexis began, a little more relieved about these Characters being relatively calm about her being a human. She thought that they would have eaten her, or something crazed and presumptuous like that. "I'm just feeling a little homesick right now, is all..." She admits sheepishly, earning a wave of the finger from the perky princess in pink.

"But for now you're here, Alexis. Until we get this sorted out, you're stuck with us!" Peach giggled, she couldn't help but feel excited for the new Character. "Which just might be for eternity- Not that I mind!"

At the thought of eternity, Alexis shuddered. She had nothing against these people, but eternity seems too long, as the thought plays in her head about everyone in the real world moving on with life, and dying like normal people.

… _On the plus side, Master Hand did say that I'm technically immune to death_…

She felt incredibly guilty at the thought.

Upon entrance of their destination, through the door, Alexis had to go in on her own to decipher upon three options; Brawler, Swordfighter, or Gunner. She wasn't necessarily sure what to choose. She hasn't really used any sort of weapon before, except for maybe a stick to whack her brother with, but she didn't end up hitting him. As for using her fists… she had joined wrestling at her school one time, but that has nothing to do with fists, does it?

However, more so than she is used to fighting with a blade or a cannon (in which the contraption freaked her out more than the sword), she wants to use her fists, because it feels more natural to her. Sure, that cannon looks more effective than her own hands, and same with the sharp sword that was also an option. But knowing her, and her lacking experience with fighting with anything but her own hands, she would most likely end up hurt herself before hurting everybody else. And if hurt is what she has to, despite her pacifistic ways, she will hurt.

Choosing the Mii Brawler selection, she continues on with typing in her name onto a small keyboard that slipped out in front of her, in which she did: _Alexis_. Though, she struggled with having to come up with something really funny like _Poopswiggler_ or _Monkeybutt_ to take the Players (like her brother) by surprise, there just wasn't enough space. So she solidified her character name as Alexis, only to meet with Zelda and Peach at the other side of the room.

The Upgrade Compartment was a nice, vast white room with a Sandbag in open range to practice, whilst all the upgrades were stored in the back. Simple really, enough for the Characters to figure out on their own.

First to expect was the Equipment to solidify the characters attack power, agility and defense.

"As of now, you are a Computer." Zelda began informatively, "We don't need a Player to control you right now, since the System is not being used. We will take this time to develop your Move Set. The time is 3:00 A.M., Eastern." She lifts the lid of a large container where few badges were sprawled out at the bottom, only to exemplify emptiness.

"These are what we like to call Equipment," Zelda explains to the Human, "It's more of a Custom Fighter option, but given your current situation and who you are as a human, I think you'll need these to help you get around in here."

"To continue testing, Alexis, I want you to punch me in the face!" Peach chirped, bearing her face out in the open for Alexis to hit her.

"… What?" the human retorted, unsure if she really wanted to. Alexis was always told to avoid conflict, and Peach has demonstrated a very awkward example. She would have refused if Zelda hadn't cast her that expectant stare, so she obliged. She hit Peach, her knuckles collided right into the princess' jaw.

And she didn't flinch.

This confused the human, so she tried again, only harder. Actually, hard enough for the human to hurt her own hand.

Peach still didn't flinch.

"Zelda, what's the percentage taken away?" Peach asks as she turns to her friend.

"It's 0%. It's worse than I thought." Zelda sighs, casting Alexis a sad smile, "Looks like we're going to have to set you up with Equipment as Default, lucky you."

Alexis raises an eyebrow, "Why's this?"

Peach giggled "Because the Equipment isn't used sometimes in our matches. Equipment are upgrades that make us more powerful characters. Since you're getting Equipment as Default Standards, you'll be a very powerful Character while we're on Default. Probably even more powerful than us." She explains to Alexis as she reaches for a cord that was hidden well inside of the bin. The thought of being _strong_ drew a short-lived smile on her face. A disc-operating system appears in front of the three of them from the inside of the bin, where the inside of the lid of the bin flashed a holographic image of a screen that displayed an empty stat chart. Alexis glanced curiously at it, noting the titles Attack, Defense and Speed at the top left corner of the screen, trying to piece everything together in her head.

"However, there is a series of obstacles that you must overcome when facing us. Because you aren't registered as an official character in our game, upgrades won't be available to you like everyone else. So if everyone fought with their upgrades on, they'd be just as powerful as you would be with more powerful Equipment." Zelda clarifies to her as she gathered all of the badges in the bin in front of them, sorting through them. She shared a short frown at all the badges she found. "We don't have much, and they certainly aren't that strong. But they're _something_." She transfers the badges from her own arms to Alexis. "Here we have three Badge Types: Strength, Agility and Defense. Are you familiar with these terms?"

Alexis nods her head in response, but a little unsure if these abilities qualified for a completely different meaning in the videogame world.

"Good, now we want you to stand on the podium over there." Peach commanded the newcomer to something that looks similar to the Wii Balance Board that she has at home. Soon after Zelda followed up to her to set her badges up for her by placing the three different badges on different parts of her body in a random order, then hooking them up to cables that lead up to the disc operating machine inside the bin. Alexis could feel herself get pinched by the badges, but it wasn't anything too troublesome.

"Well, to make you a more balanced character, we chose one of each: for Strength, we have chosen the 'All-around Trade-off Brawn Badge.'"

**All-around Trade-off Brawn Badge**:

Attack - - **(+5)**

Defense - - **(–13)**

Agility - - **(+/– 0)**

**Special Feats**: 1. Improved trade-off ability.

"For Agility, we've chosen the Item Hitter Boots. This will increase your speed, but drop your Attack by 24 points…"

**All-around Trade-off Brawn Badge + Item Hitter Boots:**

Attack - - (+5) **– 24** = (–19)

Defense - - (–13) **+/– 0** = (–13)

Agility - - (+/– 0) **+ 6** = (+6)

**Special Feats**: 1. Improved trade-off ability (All-around Trade-off Brawn Badge), 2. Battering item boost (Item Hitter Boots)

"Oh, Alexis, your Attack and Defense aren't looking so hot… How about we add a Defense Badge? Like the Safe Respawner Jacket?"

**All-around Trade-off Brawn Badge + Item Hitter Boots** **Safe Respawner Jacket:**

Attack - - (+5) – 24 = (–19) **+/– 0 **= (–19)

Defense - - (–13) +/– 0 = (–13) **+ 9** = (–4)

Agility - - (+/– 0) + 6 = (+6) **– 20** = (–14)

**Special Feats**: 1. Improved trade-off ability (All-around Trade-off Brawn Badge), 2. Battering item boost (Item Hitter Boots), 3. Extended respawn invincibility (Safe Respawner Jacket)

**Results:**

**Attack - - (–19)**

**Defense - - (–4)**

**Speed - - (–14)**

**Special Feats:**

**1. Improved trade-off ability (All-around Trade-off Brawn Badge)**

**2. Battering item boost (Item Hitter Boots)**

**3. Extended respawn invincibility (Safe Respawner Jacket)**

**Balanced**

"… That's good, right?" Alexis asks with little hope, noticing how Zelda and Peach gawked at the results on the screen in front of them.

"Well…" Peach started to chuckle sheepishly. "At least you're balanced!"

"On the plus side, you do have some advantages over us, like a longer respawn invincibility time. You could also deflect Items easier than us."

"Okay, but what about my power? Has that improved?"

"Umm… perhaps? But it's a little more than just having power. Why don't we test it out by having you hit Peach again?" Zelda suggests as she begins unhooking the badges from the human. And of course, Peach braces herself for the punch.

And as told, Alexis makes her move and punches Peach in the face with all her might, having Peach stagger for a short time.

"How much of a percentage did that take away?"

"… 1%."

"That's good, right?" Alexis jumped up, with a little too much enthusiasm. Zelda casted her a pitiful frown.

"Not really." She bowed her head down slightly, "Though at least you landed a hit. That's always a good sign."

"Well, you might be the weakest character on the Roster." Peach admitted with a shrug, "But I'm sure things will get better. Eventually." She turns to her elven friend, "Is there any other badges? There's got to be something better for her!"

Zelda bit her lip and shook her head, "These were the only ones I could find for her, other than that Gluey Edge Brawn Badge, but it wouldn't make much of a difference right now."

Peach sighs as she turns to Alexis, "Alright then, why don't we try out some Specials?"

"Specials?"

"Those being probably your strongest attacks in the game. You have three to choose from. However, unlike your Equipment, we can't interchange between Special Moves without the Player becoming too suspicious. So you're going to have to pick an attack and stick with it for the rest of your time here." Zelda tells her and points at the podium once again, "I want you stand on the podium so we can install some Specials."

At her command, Alexis stands on the podium, but this time, a small, square section of the floor in front of the pad where podium where she stood opened up and presented a screen that displayed Specials. There was Standard Special, Side Special, Up Special, and Down Special. Now, Alexis struggled with understanding the whole Equipment conundrum, but this Special-talk was even more confusing. Zelda, however, caught the expression on Alexis' face; her eyes a little wide with a quirked brow. So, the elven royal enlightened the human the best that she could.

"When the Player uses the instrument called the Controller, they use a certain 'Button' that emits our Special Moves. But as Characters, it is our role to correspond our moves to match up with the Player's commands." She told her, "Lucky for you, you get to choose what your moves are, which will determine what your most powerful moves can do."

Alexis turns back to the screen, seeing what the Special Moves had to offer:

**Standard Special**:

**Shot Put: **This iron ball makes an impact, but it doesn't go very far.

_Iron sounds like it would hurt! But, it not going very far is kind of lame… Plus, I don't think I'd be able to lift it, I'd probably drop it on my foot or something. Next!_

**Ultimate Uppercut: **A devastating uppercut charged up with all your might.

_Devastating? Well that seems pretty effective, so I'll put a tab on that one._

**Exploding Side Kick: **A kick so explosive, it'll set the world on fire (or at least your leg).

… _What kind of attack is that!? Explosions are dangerous, and quite frankly I like my leg!_

Upon seeing that Alexis was taking forever, Peach chose the third one for her:

**Exploding Side Kick**

"Peach!" Alexis cried desperately.

"Alexis, this attack is recorded to be the most effective move for the Mii Brawler Standard Special. We need something to make you suck less."

Alexis didn't know how to respond to that. She couldn't tell if Peach was trying to help, trying to insult her, or plotting murder.

"What Peach says is true." Zelda cued in as a second voice to Peach's reasoning. "The record high for the Shot Put is 14%, the Ultimate Uppercut is 21%, and the most effective being the Exploding Side Kick, which deals 24%."

Alexis quirks up an eyebrow. "How's that any different from the Ultimate Uppercut? It's only 3% better!"

"True." Zelda contemplates, "But both attacks are strategically different. While the Explosive Side Kick strikes full force and hits when the time is right, the Ultimate Uppercut is not only timed, but should be perfected by charge."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, the Ultimate Uppercut is most powerful when charged. The charging process is perhaps ten times a longer process than the Exploding Side Kick's charge time, and to reach the top critical hit requires protecting that charge that you're building up." Zelda informed her, "It may sound simple, but the Character Models are quick, which would require quicker dodge time. Now, imagine if you ended up protecting that charge, then you would have to time your critical move. Personally, I think right now, dodging is a bit out of your league. And in the future, you'll learn to use the Explosive Side Kick with appropriate strategy."

Peach giggled at the thought of Alexis in the same outfit as Captain Falcon. "Oh! I can imagine the look on every Players face when they see a female powerhouse character!"

Zelda chuckled at her friend, "Don't we already have Robin-(F), Samus' Powersuit and Palutena for that?"

"Yeah, but Alexis is probably going to be a pretty burly character!" she laughed, earning a frown from Alexis, but it was ignored. Zelda scanned over Alexis to search out for some 'burly' features when not even a minute later, she couldn't help but crack open a sly grin.

"Yeah, but something about that outfit screams out a more _docile_ image than _hostile_!"

While the princesses were laughing at Alexis' duck-covered footy-onesie pajama, Alexis was on the brink of silent tears: first she's stuck in a videogame, nobody in the real world remembers her, and now these videogame characters were making fun of her duck-jammies.

She loves her duck-jammies.

Peach makes her way over to the human and pats her back to console. "It's okay, Alexis. At least Marth likes your outfit." The princess casted a smug grin at her, causing Alexis' cheeks to tint a bit rosier. Zelda rolls her eyes at her friend.

"Oh come on! He likes your dress too, Peach." She began, flustering the other character lightly, "and your hair, your eyes…"

"Okay onto the rest of the Specials!" Princess Toadstool spat out hastily, lifting a triumphant smirk on Zelda's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Perspective:Reality...<strong>

* * *

><p>Jordan couldn't sleep. Something about yesterday felt particularly weird to him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. There was something about that Alexis character. He wanted to research where she came from, but unlike the rest of the characters in the game, she didn't have an emblem. Like how Legend of Zelda characters have the Triforce, and Super Mario characters have the signature Power-Up Mushroom. She didn't have anything, and it was very strange.<p>

He decided it was time to decode a mystery on the internet using his iPod, only to find nothing about this character on the Smash Bros Wiki, or the official website where all of the Roster was shown. In response to this, he was slightly creeped out. Was she perhaps a broken character? He checks other sources for the actual character, only to find anything but the character he saw on the screen with those stupid pajamas.

After all, the only thing he knew to type in the search engine was 'alexis super smash bros'. The only things that Google found was YouTube gameplays with one of the many videogame commentators playing the newest installment to the series. Evidently, her name was Alexis. This Alexis wasn't very popular on YouTube and looked nothing like the girl in the videogame. Alexis from the game was slender, slightly tan and had long, tamed brown hair. The videogame commentator had more orangish hair and was all around bigger than the girl on the screen.

He also found some results on Fanfiction about a girl named Alexis who gets sucked into a videogame. It's about 5 chapters long and was written by a user named rockflavouredicecream. As tempted as he was to read it, he remembers this girl named Samantha warning him about the terrors of fan fiction, and how weird they can get. So as told before, he avoided it.

It was about an hour later at 4:30 A.M. where he decided to go back to sleep. He wanted to play the game to see if that same character would be there again, but he knew he'd wake up his mother.

Problem was that he still couldn't sleep.

4:45 A.M. he wanders the halls, fingers tracing along the bare walls, just to breathe, but passed by the Living Room multiple times, staring at the Wii U. Tempted to check, but not wanting to be caught. So he continued ambling the halls aimlessly, thinking about that character. Thinking about her so much that there wasn't enough air in the house, so he slipped out into the back porch, where no sound was heard. Jordan had seated himself on the swinging loveseat, inhaling the warm summer air and all the allergens the floated amongst it.

4:48; now he remembers everything that he hates about going outside, so before he completely suffocated out of an allergic reaction, he spins on one heel and marched his way inside. Quietly enough for no one to notice him, he's taken by surprise that he hasn't been caught yet. Normally he's super clumsy, especially without his glasses on like now.

He treads his way up to his room, making note while passing the living room to try playing the videogame again when Mom was awake. But when he finally reached the hallways on the second floor on the way to his room, he noticed a door further down the hallway, past his own and his mothers. He snuck across the door, peering in on his mother's sleeping figure in a quick glance, noticing how stressed she is, even when she sleeps. Her breath is shaky and hitched into short breaths.

Sometimes, he blames himself for his Mother's stress and ideally wishes to be stronger; enough to protect the both of them.

He sighs softly and heads over to the mysterious door that was past hers. It was a chestnut color like all the rest, but it had the words 'loser' and 'dork' carved onto it, if you look closely enough and notice that whoever did the paintjob to cover that up did it terribly. He couldn't help but laugh at the lacking maturity carved into that unfortunate door…

He also noted that this mysterious door was also locked, similar like the one under the stairwell.

* * *

><p><strong>Perspective:Smash Mansion...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alexis, we're starting to run out of time before daylight." Zelda alerts the human. "Let's clarify what we have for you so far…"<p>

**Character: Alexis**

**Attack - - (–19)**

**Defense - - (–4)**

**Speed - - (–14)**

**Special Feats:**

**1. Improved trade-off ability (All-around Trade-off Brawn Badge)**

**2. Battering item boost (Item Hitter Boots)**

**3. Extended respawn invincibility (Safe Respawner Jacket)**

**Special Moves:**

**Exploding Side Kick - - 12% Damage**

**Onslaught - - 5% Damage**

**Piston Punch - - 6% Damage**

**Foot Flurry - - 7% Damage**

"Wait Zelda." Alexis called out, thinking about her results bitterly, "I thought you said that the Exploding Side Kick caused 24% Damage Points."

Zelda thought for a moment, before the epiphany hit. "I believe the damage cost for the actual attack had been deducted in half because of you being a human."

"What makes you say that?" Alexis quirks up an eyebrow.

"Well, remember when you punched Peach, before we installed you with the Badges? There wasn't any damage ratio. Now that we have them installed, but into a human, the attack power decreased greatly."

"That would probably go the same for your defense…"

"And your agility… But never fret, because I'm sure you'll get better, as soon as we get you some more Badges!"

"Yes, and as you slowly transfer data into the Central Hub by simply being here, the Badges will probably become more useful to you as you become a permanent member to our Family." The voice took the ladies by surprise, only to find out that it was Master Hand: the last thing Alexis wants to see right now, besides Link. The Hand sounded amused when he called it a Family, either because he likes the feeling of bonding with the other Character Models, or simply because he knows it bugs Alexis. Perhaps both? Either way, liveliness is bliss to him.

Alexis turns to the hand with a pout, "Could you stop calling it a _Family_? Please?"

"What's wrong, Alexis? Are we not good enough?" Peach whimpers, genuinely hurt. Alexis has to admit, she's relieved that these Characters accept the fact that there's a human in their game—at least as far as she knows with all the characters she's met so far. But as far as she's concerned, she kind of likes Peach and Zelda, and Ike… _maybe_.

However, it's generally hard to say, because she has a Family where she really belongs. How are they doing without her? She doesn't know, but from what she's heard from their little conversation before starting that match, they seem to be fine; in which she is relieved but all at the same time is angry that they could forget so easily. More so, she's also angry at herself for having to change lives (or the not-lives) of the Characters and the entire Game itself, all because she's being selfish. Most of all, she's angry at fate for doing this, and being inevitable all in the meantime.

She's very confused at the moment, and excuses herself from the conversation. "Yeah, you guys are great and all, but I… need to think for a bit. Continue on without me!" she was obviously trying to avoid getting too in depth with talking about it, just in case she would hurt anyone's feelings (namely Peach's), as she headed for the entrance.

"Alright, but Alexis, I want you in your cubicle." Master Hand tells her before she had the chance to fully leave, she stops to hear the rest of what he had to say "It's almost 6:00 in the morning and the Player could choose to play at any time."

Alexis smirks to herself, very well knowing who that Player might just be: Jordan. She informs the Hand in a soft chuckle, "He does usually get up early, but just know that his curfew is at 9:00."

As clueless as Peach and Zelda were to the word curfew, Master Hand nodded a pointer finger at her. Subconsciously empathizing, but more or less understanding that she is a human, so it's more than just possible that she actually knows the Player.

About now is when the human made it out of the room, heading over to her room—right before she could get any sort of direction from Master Hand, so guess what? A given moment later; she's lost!

So dense, Alexis. But what's even _denser_ is that she was too humiliated to ask for any sort of direction from anyone. She watched a whole assortment of 'freaks' pass by, all of them trying to get to their rooms. She of course, was trying to find hers, when a familiar Star-Fleet Commander noticed that she was headed for the 'Pool Room'. Fox wasn't at all too familiar with the Mansion, but he did circles around that same hallway to know that their Cubicles weren't located around that area.

The Vulpine swerves his original direction to keep up with the Newcomer, she notices him and stops in her path—hoping that he's one of the more friendly Characters.

"Alexis," Fox began, "I've been looking for you."

The human raises a brow, "Have you?"

"Yeah, I have this little device here… I believe this is yours, I've been trying to give this back to you for the longest time." His laughter comes off more to be a sigh. His entire hand unravels to reveal her phone in mint condition—much to her surprise, and somewhat relief.

She's still very confused about earlier.

"Wow…" She gaped, mesmerized by the cellular device in her palms. She couldn't thank the Fox enough, because this phone might just root in for her escape. She turned to him with a large grin worn on her face, coming off slightly giddy, she beams "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!"

"No problem, kid." The Vulpine chuckles it off. "But you still have to get to your dorm, so don't thank me yet."

Alexis paused, thoughtfully, but managed to question the Character. "What are you talking about?"

"Well for starters, you're heading the wrong way!" Fox retorted in a somewhat sardonic manner. He spun the opposite direction in the narrow hallway and marched along the flow of people. "The cubicles are this way." The human follows the Vulpine in the said direction.

"Yeah, thanks!" she laughs as she caught up with him again, "Thanks for, um, leading me in the right direction." As weird as talking to a giant, bi-pedal fox was to her, she inwardly reminded herself that this was normal here.

"Do you know where your cubicle is?" Fox had brought a very good question up to surface. She didn't really how to respond to that without seeming super dependent on him, but Fox had detected guilt in that kind of silence presented to him as reply.

"I think I know where it might just be."

"… Thanks again."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1:PART 2<strong>

**SEQUEL BONUS (read if you read chapter 1 part 2)**

**...**

Alexis glances around her Cubicle (room), observing the environment where she will do everything; from sleeping to reading, chilling and whatever she feels like at the time. Similar to her old room, but smaller and less of her own stuff. Actually, there's pretty much nothing in her room except for a bed and a book shelf. She curiously ambles over to her bookshelf to see what she could read, since it was apparently too early to text someone in the outside world.

Jordan doesn't have a cell phone, her mom's at work, and her friends are asleep.

_Why aren't I panicking enough_?

Master Hand had warned everyone that the Player may be getting up soon, so the fighters are to wait in their rooms patiently for the Player may turn on the System to play at any given time. Alexis knew enough to respect that, as much as she just wanted to get out of here. She groped the top shelf to find a single book on it, labeled 'Records'. She opens the book curiously and only finds blank pages. A little disappointed, she places the book back down on a lower shelf and hops onto her bed, pulling out her phone, looking for any texts that her friends may have sent her.

Nothing. Because the phone isn't charged, remember? She can't even turn the damn thing on!

She sets the phone aside and stares up at the ceiling, moping. Her phone is dead. There's no hope. Or _might_ not be hope, but has faith that some character in this game would have at least something that could charge her phone; but that all seems ridiculous and just impossible.

She started to think back about her Mom, Friends and especially Jordan; knowing that he was somewhere at the other side to the screen, watching her fight and probably playing as her own opponent.

"Alexis?"

A soft voice had the poor human's ghost jump out of her own body. She peeks over to see someone that she sort-of didn't want to see: Ike, standing by her door wearing a worried expression. Right now, she was very confused about this Ike character. First he's a greasy-chicken monster, then he's overly nice, then they're apparently 'friends' when almost immediately after he tackles her to the ground nearly crushing all her limbs. Only reason that he didn't crush all her limbs is because of the physics in this videogame. Imagine if this was reality!

"Ike?" she pressed on further, a little thrown off course from the earlier startle—_wait, isn't he supposed to be in his cubicle?_

Before she could ask that, he continues to invade into her room, glancing around the area with a grin. "Look at you now! You've got a cubicle, just like us!"

_Just like us_? That's never a good sign, but it's inevitable.

"Yeah, I guess…" She muses to herself, shifting awkwardly as her gaze drifting off to the side, simply refusing to meet Ike's. Ike sensed the uncomforting atmosphere and leaned against the wall looking over to her, but cautious.

"Alexis."

"Ike?"

"I'm sorry." The mercenary bowed his head down apologetically, as Alexis herself had risen up to see him.

"What are you sorry about?" She inquired, only half-clueless.

"I'm sorry about tackling you down like that…" He begins, "along with Palutena, Little Mac and Sonic."

Retracing to the exact memory, her eyes narrow and her gaze becomes stern. "I don't understand what that was about. Why did you guys attack me like that?"

Ike fumbled with his fingers nervously, "Well, we thought you were going to attack Link! Little Mac, Palutena and I didn't want a fight to break for anyone to get hurt—!"

"So you hurt me instead?"

"That wasn't our intention. But our question is _why did you try attacking Link_?"

"I didn't! I wanted to have a talk with him! I wanted to ask him why he was attacking me, and he ran away!"

"He attacked you?!" Ike practically jumped at that moment.

"Well, yes." Alexis admits sheepishly, "But this was while the battles were going on…"

Ike's anxious hype had softened into a gaze that read 'are you kidding me?' Alexis felt especially embarrassed by this and coiled her head the other way.

"You realize that Link was being controlled to fight by a Player, right?"

Alexis had let a hearty breath out of her chest, "I didn't know that at the time." The only reason she didn't want to see Link was simply because she was embarrassed, not even mad anymore (though, she can't bring herself to trust the guy completely). She's madder at herself for every given reason before: the entire sucked-into-videogame fiasco as a whole.

Ike's sigh curves his lips into a genuine smile as he made his way over and sat beside her. "I heard from little birds that you're a human. Is that right?"

"…"

Ike chuckles to himself, "You sound just like Link." Earning a glare from Alexis, he responds "He's a nice guy, Alexis. Everyone here is nice to each other like a big Family."

"Ike, I don't belong here—"

"But you do right now." He beamed at the guilty figure that glances up at him warily, "And for as long as you stay, I want you to promise me something!"

"What's that?"

Ike grins, much like a child. "Enjoy your stay."

Surely he must be joking. After all that's happening, he tells her to _enjoy her stay_? She gave him another glare that didn't faze that dumb grin he's wearing with undeniable pride (or ignorance). "Well, it's kind of hard, don't you think?"

"Well, you will eventually. But why not now?" He suggests.

"Ike, you don't seem to understand—"

"Oh no, Alexis. I understand completely!" He exclaims, but was interrupted from saying anymore because all the lights in the Mansion recolor into a hue of red, as the piercing sounds of sirens blared through the speakers. Alexis was taken aback by the sudden change in the environment, grasping onto the blankets that she nearly jumped right out of.

"Ike! What's going on!?" She cries to be heard over the sounds of alarms. Ike as calm as ever begins to stand up and head towards the exit into the hallway. _How is he so calm right now_?

"It just means that the System is turned on!" He yells to her before leaving officially. "I'll see you later on the battlefield!"

She waved at her friend (if she even wants to call him that) when he left, only to await for anything to come, but an unexpected flash of white light to drown out the current life around her.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**Hi again everyone~! Now, reading about this chapter I noticed that there was a lot of unfamiliar terms like Central Hub and certain pieces of lore mentioned in the First Part of Chapter One (Chapter 3 on Fanfiction) and I quickly want to clarify what certain things are before we continue on, just in case some people are still confused.**

Hub is basically where the Game of Super Smash Bros. is being developed, it's where everything was being created and where all the future updates and stuff is coming from.

2. Alexis isn't really supposed to be here in the game, so that means setting her up with a moveset means that I had to divide the Mii Fighter's general attack power in half. But the reason that the badges are set as her default attack power as opposed to just power-ups that everyone else gets is because she's not a Mii. She's a human, and without them she wouldn't be able to lay even a finger on anyone. So hooking her up to the Badges made her even less human, so we're slowly killing her anyway, like Master Hand had mentioned before.

**If anyone has anymore questions about the lore that I have mentioned before and just don't get it, send a PM about the issue and I'll explain it as best as I can. Or if you aren't a User on Fanfiction, let me know in the Review and I'll explain it in the Disclaimer, as best as I can.**

**Also, I want to point out that I'm not planning on having Alexis in a relationship with any of the characters (unless I get 20 votes on 'yes'). However, I am planning on a one-sided character crush. It's a surprise! So I'll have you guessing whether she's going to be crushing on mystery character, or mystery character will be crushing on her. Maybe both? Who knows! But the idea's still in Alpha Stage, so let me know if this is what you guys want or don't want.**

**As for shipping, I have Marth x Peach, which I think is totally cute by the way! Let me know if you want any character with another character, and I will be happy to ship!**

**On a general note, I'd like to hear what my readers are thinking when they're reading this story. Let me know in a comment: compliments and especially critiques are always welcome! Complaints should be discussed by PM, but not if they're flames. Senseless anger is disruptive in a demographic I wish to keep rather friendly. **

**Remember that these stories are for fun, not for fights. And I'm saying this on behalf of all of the authors on the site who put all of their hard work into writing their stories and get flames anyway. If you have a complaint, let's calmly discuss about it and solve the issue over a friendly intervention :)**

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**- Rocky :)**


End file.
